


The Winds Have Changed

by arbailey1103



Series: The Four Winds [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, M/M, Slice of Life, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2019-10-19 08:06:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 28,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17597480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arbailey1103/pseuds/arbailey1103
Summary: What started out as a simple escort mission turned into Sakura's past running head first into her. Her rage is forcing her into finding out things about her past that could change her future. All she wanted to do was take the Kazekage for a tour of the city.------Set after Naruto the Last with a few canon divergent tangents. Some liberties have been taken for the characters but can be backed up with proof in canon if asked. Most characters (minus obvious ocs) are not mine. Hope you enjoy this little ficlet of mine. May give it a sequel for those of us that want a little more romance.





	1. Old Winds Carry Foul Stenches

He was arriving. Anyone who knew the Hokage in training, Naruto Uzumaki, knew that he was coming. The blonde was positively giddy and his happiness was nothing shy of euphoria. Sakura was almost beside herself with relief at the fact that the day had finally arrived. In Naruto’s defense, it had been a while. Since the war had ended he had quite a bit to do. In truth, they all had so much to do in the aftermath of the war. Once the war had ended and the treaties had been signed there seemed to be a massive switch in power. The villages had to find income in the public sector. With the five shinobi nations united there was little reason for such a massive Shinobi force. So, in the two years that had past, the nations had adapted, had coped in a way. Some nations have transitioned quite well, better than others in this new era and that was why he was coming. Konoha had stuck to the past too long and was needing to adapt to modern times. Kakashi sensei had checked with the council and thought assembling a few meetings with the nations that were fairing well would be a great help to the village hidden in the leaf.

Sakura for once had a pretty empty day at the hospital and decided she would be the one to escort him throughout the city and during the meetings this week. She knew that he preferred to have someone he knew while he was in the leaf and so Sakura was sitting there at the entrance gates, waiting patiently for him to arrive, settle into his rooms for the week and then and only then tell Naruto that he had arrived. Wiping a bit of sweat from her brow, hand scraping the seal that so resembled his the color of his teal eyes she saw his party arriving in the distance. There were three as per usual. Though in fact, the appearance of three people should now be an odd occurrence. Temari had married Shikamaru in Suna two months ago and had since lived here in Konoha. Kankuro had been stepping in as best he could but his skills were still in leading Suna’s impressive military force, one that now specialized in private military services for the well to do that could afford him. She assumed that the Kazekage needed a new aid to replace the one he had lost with his sister’s transfer to Konoha. Standing up to greet the team properly Sakura couldn’t help but judge this new outside presence to the sand siblings that she had come to know and love.

The first thing she noticed was that this newcomer was not the warrior princess that Temari always effortlessly claimed to be and was. In fact, she almost seemed the exact opposite of anything Shinobi related period. Her shoes were almost inappropriately tall, the thigh-high boots spanning her legs and giving her the appearance of being much taller than she was. The boots then ended in shorts that resembled her own black pair, though Sakura noted they were a good four inches shorter than hers. The space between the boots and shorts was actually bare; leaving a band of Carmel colored skin that seemed not to have a stray scar mole or hair on them. It was red that she saw next, a kimono-like mini-dress that spanned her body and arms, hanging precariously off one shoulder and masking both hands, was covered in a red that matched the vibrancy of the Kazekage’s own hair. Not that Sakura was one to complain. She herself was one to have sported the color red since she was a youth, but to see it draped on her so, so seductively made the color suddenly garish. Daring to glance further up she scoffed at the long jet black hair that cascaded down one shoulder, too long and well kept to be a proper Shinobi and so out of place to what she assumed Gaara could have desired in a new aid. All of this could have been forgiven. Suna was well known to have had a large textile industry even in Shinobi times, the fashion world there had only blossomed and even in her youth she always remembered the sand siblings constantly changing up their hair and fashion. Even the wild child that Gaara was as a teen still carried since of meticulously placed fashion. 

So Sakura could’ve forgiven her less than Shinobi like wardrobe. Sakura could have even forgiven the fact that she was pretty. Beautiful really, but Gaara had always had pretty women around him, and so Sakura would’ve ignored that and placed her irritation with the label of childhood jealousy. A wound that never really left the still rather flat chested woman. Sakura was ready to put aside all of that until she dared to look at her face. 

And without warning Sakura became angry. It wasn’t her full cupids bow-like lips or her seemingly flawless skin with that envious Suna tan. It wasn’t the long tresses she had that made Sakura yearn for her long hair that she hadn’t had since she was a genin. No, it wasn’t even the oxblood painted nails she had that were far too perfect for any real Shinobi to achieve. No, Sakura’s blood boiled at the sight of long thick envious eyelashes behind sultry mauve colored eyes. A chocolate covered cherry was the image she pictured, but Sakura smelled a cedar wood not native to Konoha and she felt like retching. What was it about her eyes that made Sakura’s stomach curl? She had certainly never met the woman before and she knew she was in no bingo books she could remember. She looked roughly their age, maybe one or two years younger. Possibly she fought in the war. Possibly she was at an inn Sakura also stayed at and they had a rude encounter. She couldn’t place her finger on it but she felt it was vital to her. She felt it was one of the most important things about her life. But she couldn’t let that show. Swallowing her feelings she put on a smile and started to walk towards them.  
Kankuro was the first to spot her, a grin on his face as he nudged his baby brother and gestured towards the pink blob in the distance. “Looks like Kakashi really wants us to help him out if he got the leaf’s number one Kunoichi to show us around. Maybe this time I’ll finally tell her that you ranked her number one personally eh Gaara.” He teased, earning a giggle from the female in the group and a death glare from the Kazekage as a response. He vowed to never let Kankuro take him out for drinks in Suna’s red light district ever again. Lee had visited and the two had convinced him to put on a henge and celebrate his birthday as a normal single man would do. So too many drinks later he refused to dance, he won enough at gambling and was sitting at a bar with the two, ranking the merits in the leaf’s females. (he refused to rank his own citizens for fear of favoritism). In Gaara’s own defense looks didn’t matter in his rubric, never the less Kankuro never let it down when he actually argued that there was no way Ino could ever beat Sakura and you were blind to think so. In retrospect had he known they were ranking looks Gaara would’ve kept his mouth shut.  
Trudging on Gaara led the pack towards the pinkette, removing his Kazekage hat and placing it around his back as his unruly red hair shuffled in the wind. It was getting honestly too long and he needed to remind himself to ask Sakura of the location of a respectable barber while he was in town. It wouldn’t survive the week, and with the humidity, Konoha had this time of year, neither would he.  
Smiling genuinely Sakura closed the gap between them and bowed briefly. “Kankuro-san, Kazekage-sama it’s a pleasure to see you in the leaf again. I would be happy to escort you to your rooms so you can unwind a bit after your journey. If” she started before Gaara raised a simple hand, a small frown on his face the only tells of his discomfort. 

“Sakura please let's speak comfortably amongst one another. We’ve known each other since we were children and I loathe to think we are on such formal terms after spending nearly every day together in the war; even if it has been some time since we’ve seen one another.” Smiling widely she relaxed her posture a bit and went to hug Kankuro warmly and then Gaara gingerly, noting with a small sigh the stark contrast between the bear like squeeze of the elder versus the almost tender embrace at the small of her back with the younger brother. Pulling back Kankuro grinned and nudged the female of their party explaining. 

“Pinky here was Gaara’s right-hand woman in the war as she lead the medic core. If you ever want to know what Gaara fears, it’s making this woman angry. I think Sakura terrified the whole Suna army after seeing how Gaara paled against her wrath.” While Sakura chuckled widely Gaara allowed himself a simple eye roll, however, not to be left out of his own joke he mentioned softly. “It wasn’t that bad, but I did change her status in Suna bingo books to flee on sight after the war. While indeed intimidating in battle she’s truly a force as a doctor.”  
Sakura’s chuckles turned into a frown as she stepped back to view the trio better. “I’ve never met this woman before and you two are giving her horror stories about me? Should I tell her instead about how awful a set of patients the sand siblings are, or how I can drink you both under the table?” She chuckled feeling a little less of her blood boiling at the sight of mirth in the woman’s eyes before her. For some reason, Sakura couldn’t picture those eyes showing any emotion and that separated the woman from the feeling Sakura had.

Raising a hand in truce Gaara allowed a small smile to grace his features before answering. “I apologize for my rudeness Sakura. Please allow me to introduce my aid to you. I’ve had a hard time finding a replacement since you stole Temari from me so I hope you will add her to the fold nicely. Sakura this is Wisteria, Wisteria it is my pleasure to introduce you to the Godamine Hokage’s successor Sakura Haruno.”

Wisteria stepped up to Sakura with a small bow and a lazy grin on her face. “I have always wondered what the great Sakura Haruno looked like. I’m pleased to meet your acquaintance Sakura-san. My name is Askuna no Wisteria please let me know if there is anything I can do to assist you or what additional roles I need to take in Konoha in order to make Gaara-sama’s stay more comfortable.”

And Sakura was fully about to deny her compliments, rebuttal with the pleasure being all hers and that for Gaara to take her as an aid she must be a great resource. That she would be happy to help and assist her in any way and all she needed to do was ask. But Sakura did none of that because Wisteria’s name registered in Sakura’s mind; and so there was only one word that could escape her lips as she both paled and felt her blood boil in rage. Only one word could ever express the range of emotions and questions that needed to be answered. Only one word could even be fathomed at this moment in time and that word, that precious word hissed out of Sakura’s mouth as green eyes harden into emeralds, was simply 

“Sasori.”


	2. Tradewinds Change Corses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I got ahead of myself and you get a post two days early because next weeks is already done haha. Review comment send me your thoughts, it'll keep this puppy going strong.
> 
> Until the next one!
> 
> _________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“Sasori” Sakura seethed, seemingly frozen in this moment in time.

Sabuku no Gaara was not a stupid man. He was, even as child well ahead of the others in most subjects. However, when you have a blood thirsty demon inside you teachers rarely notice a prodigy on their hands. He could tell that the pinkette was about to boil over and it wouldn’t do to have Sakura break a treaty that had been going on for nearly a decade now, even if Gaara would certainly forgive her for lashing out at him. Holding a hand on her shoulder the Kazekage spoke lowly and clearly, his own teal orbs capturing her. “Show us to our rooms Sakura. I’m sure Wisteria has a few questions for you like you have some for her. While I would normally not permit this to be leaf knowledge at all, you are in a place of privilege and deserve to know the truth.” He paused turning Sakura towards the leaf with a gentle but firm hand on the small of her back. Guiding her to the VIP villa that was often used for visiting dignitaries like himself. 

Any other man and Sakura would have ensured that they had lost their hand for manhandling her so, but she knew Gaara. Gaara could see what little self control she had was spilling out and she could do little to control it while out here in the open. Schooling her features for this singular task she allowed the Kazekage to guide her towards the villa that she knew he could probably find in his sleep. The feeling of his hand both calming and unnerving her as she felt like a marionette on the red head’s strings. Not exactly the image she wanted to conjure at this present time.

Unlocking the doors once they got to the lavish home, and adjusting her trek to the Western Wing that had been set up and stocked for the Kazekage and group she relaxed a bit better. The calm of a small fountain and bird bath in the back garden soothing her racing mind. Sitting down on a chair and motioning for Gaara and Wisteria to sit across from her she waited. “Well?”

Kankuro coughed and left the room with a murmur of going to unpack in his room and the quartet was reduced to a trio. Gaara stood at the opposing females, Wisteria’s calm demeanor contrasted with the waves of distress coming from Sakura. He was not fond of this silent stand off and couldn’t have two of the smartest women in his life act this way. “Wisteria.” Gaara mentioned, stepping back to sit on the nearby window sill. Becoming what seemed to be the necessary moderator for their encounter. “Sakura is a precious person. I trust she will not betray our trust. You may relax with her. Sakura I trust you not to betray my confidence in you and that you will give my aid the respect she deserves.”

Gaara was always just a bit smug. Sakura thought. While it added to his charm the pinkette frowned as she crossed her legs, before frowning at the seductive stance Wisteria seemed to have. The brunette gave a sultry look to the redhead before relaxing and turning towards Sakura, a very familiar smirk on her face.

“Resemblance is uncanny innit?” She chuckled going into her sleeve and pulling out a weathered photo from her sleeve handing it to Sakura; a small judgement of Sakura’s own short damaged nails gracing her features. “My mother always said I was his best creation. Never to be denied who my maker was.” Sakura paused and looked at what was a family photo. 

It was shocking at first how similar this photo matched her own images at home. A woman with Wisteria’s skin tone and hair had a small smile on her face was featured on the right. A younger Wisteria set in the center, a grin on her face as she held up a Genin headband from Kumo. Sakura remembered having a similar face when she first became a Shinobi but what was truly amazing was the redhead on the left. A small hint of a smile on his features as he placed a puppet like hand on Wisteria’s shoulder, looking just about the same as when Sakura remembered him. It seemed like a loving family, she seemed like she loved her father and mother dearly but then who the hell was the mass murderer that Sakura killed those years ago. “How?” Was all she could express, needing so much more with all the questions the picture asked.

“My father wasn’t always a puppet Sakura. He was a man once and one desperate to find immortality. No man is immune to the idea of lengthening his name in blood and when his own puppet body was nearing completion he sought out to find an heir. I suppose he was doing his hurrah trip as a man as well, seeing as there was no need for such urges as a living puppet. He found my mother and thought that she would do.” Sakura thought this sounded better. This egotistical superior thinking man was the Sasori she knew. Yet, Wisteria did not say these things in distaste, merely as if it was the beginning to a story of villain turned hero.

“My mother came from very little. She wasn’t as pretty as the woman you saw in the pictures but she had potential. She was smart enough to carry a decent conversation and submissive enough as she spent her life before meeting my father as a maid to Noblemen. Sasori the man was even more handsome in his human form, she would tell me but that form had scars and injuries and blemishes. Something that wouldn’t do in a man that needed perfection.” Pausing to look at Gaara Wisteria seemed hesitant to continue before his nod, signaling that Sakura again could be trusted. Whether or not Sakura trusted Wisteria was an entirely different ordeal.

“My mother got pregnant with me after a matter of weeks. Sasori was a very efficient man and make no mistakes he never loved my mother. But he never hit her never lied to her, and ensured that she would carry me in a lifestyle she could only dream of. But that was only if she listened. If she became the perfect mother to what he called his greatest creation, then she would never see the life of a pauper again. He perfected her face, her body, ensuring as many procedures as he could without hurting me. He instructed my mother in art science literature, knowing he couldn’t always be around to assist me in my studies. Sasori was not a kind man to my mother. I would hear him say she meant as much to him as a maid. That if I did not exist she would be nothing and she could never forget that.” So there it was again. Something said that conflicted. Wisteria had just said the most heartless things about Sasori, but Sakura could find no anger for the man in her. Why was she like this? What Sasori did she see?

“You probably are wondering how I turned out yes? The daughter of the Akatsuki. My Godfather was the Uchiha and my Godmother was Konan. My father was a deadly dangerous evil criminal who did unforgivable atrocities. Including kill my current boss.” She paused motioning to Gaara with a nod. “My father never lied to me about his deeds. I knew of his assignation of the third Kazekage at 8. I knew of his poisons and could recite the majority of them and their antidotes before I was properly in school. My father was not a good man and he ensured to his last breath that I never thought otherwise.” She paused, lowering her shoulder and turning her back to Sakura to show a scar in similar coloring to Gaara’s Kanji. It was the brand of the Scorpion. His calling card and marked all Sasori works. It was on many of Kankuro’s puppets but why was she showing Sakura this?

“I asked Gaara-sama to brand me with his mark not to remind myself of those terrible parts of my father. I know them well enough by looking at your face, or Gaara-sama’s or Kankuro-san’s. No what you need to know Sakura-san and why I proudly wear his name and his calling card is that you killed an S ranked criminal, a member of the Suna noble family,” She paused looking down as if holding a painful memory back; “and the most amazing father in the five nations.”

Sakura was shocked, a gasp escaped her lips before she snapped pink lips shut, urging her to continue. “You probably don’t believe me ey? Not after all I said about him. However, I needed to say these things as contrast. He was so good to me that it was only greatened by how little he cared for everyone else. My father not only provided for me better than many of the richest nobles in all of Kumo but he cared for me. How many fathers have you known that would sit with his daughter and meticulously brush her hair, braid it up, and read them bedtime stories? My father taught me to paint and to dance and to sing and to play instruments just as well as he taught me to fight and train and to use his skills and talents at puppetry. He always told me that I needed to be as smart as I was beautiful, and I was the most beautiful girl in the world. He told me I needed to be as thoughtful as I was strong, and he always said I only showed weakness to trick people and he was so proud. He said perfection was learned so the first mistake was always necessary. He taught me that time was money and if I wanted to be very rich I never needed to be late. You I’m sure knew my father was not a patient man.” She laughed and it seemed genuine. Who was this Sasori? Sakura couldn’t even fathom that she was talking about the same person.

“I never wanted for anything. Sasori insured that I always was in the best fashions. He would make me beautiful dolls as a girl or the most ornate delicate senbon that we would fill with a poison we would craft together. He told me to hide my identity when I joined the ninja academy from our home deep in the mountains but as a child that village was incredibly safe. Imagine a village where the children played freely because there would be no risk of crime. Even if my father could not visit for months, he would often write and would send a member of the Akatsuki to check up on me. My elder brothers all protecting me, teaching me skills both of their passions and their profession. A child that learned the sword fighting of the Mist, that had genjustu training from the fire’s Uchiha clan, That had the Wind’s puppetry technique mastered by 7 years old.” She scoffed and Sakura recoiled as she realized Wisteria saw her sizing her up.

“But I don’t know if even your Sasuke Uchiha knew his brother had a beautiful singing voice. Or that Deidara would have sold out art exhibitions under various aliases. That Kisame was a brilliant chef, or that if my father wanted to he could have been the best fashion designer the world over.” She chuckled, pausing to point at Sakura. My mother died of illness shortly after that photo. Sasori delayed his capture of the one tail to console me and establish my name and trust fund. He wanted to guarantee my life as a good one. He gave me his scrolls as a present then. Incase I ever wanted to become like him and follow his path of weaponry. But he never wanted me to be a living puppet. 

Wisteria my climbing flower. He said, you will always be perfection. The perfect woman and no one shall deny you anything. You are my immortality. You are my everlasting beauty. You are my greatest creation and if you ever desire to stay like I am you need only ask. But I simply want you to grow and marry and produce your own creation. I will be with you then and always. The scorpion prevails.” She gasped out, tears falling onto her lips as she repeated.

“The scorpion prevails. Those were the last words I ever heard my father say to me. You killed him 7 months after disease killed my mother.” She paused looking up at Sakura with a steal in her eyes. Sakura couldn’t express her emotions. What was she to say? She couldn’t have even imagined the man she fought being someone to say such powerful, positive, beautiful things. She needed to say something, but there were no words to that.

“What did you do next?” Sakura whispered grabbing a handkerchief from her pack and giving it to her, noting that even through tears not an ounce of makeup was smeared on her face.

“I got word of where he passed, wanting to pay him proper respects. However, in his wishes I was forbidden for a year. In case he was revived and my mourning was pointless. By that time the war was starting and I have a particular set of skills that were useful. My godparents and birth parents were dead and being used so horribly to dishonor their passing. You did nothing to right that by the way. I found everyone that I could and honored them. I will say the leaf carried leaf’s burial rites properly. I cremated Deidara and sent his ashes to his parents. I gave Kisame a burial at sea and ensured his family received his legendary sword. I tended to graves and said blessing for their passages. So few people in this world care about the monsters.” She looked at Gaara and Sakura couldn’t help but feel a pang of hurt and jealousy run through her.

“Stop telling people they aren’t monsters. Some are. Gaara-sama is a monster.” Sakura immediately shot up to argue when Gaara himself raised a hand to let her continue.

“Gaara-sama is a monster. He’s killed hundreds of people without blinking. He’s got an insatiable blood lust that he can’t always control. Even without Shukaku Gaara-sama is still the type of killer that seeming was designed by war gods themselves. My father would’ve loved him. Nevertheless that doesn’t mean he isn’t the greatest Kazekage the world has ever seen. Doesn’t mean that he doesn’t have a wicked tongue if you cross him, or that he can’t have an amazing green thumb or a cultivated cacti collection that most botanists would gawk at. It doesn’t mean that children can’t adore him or he couldn’t be shy or sweet or gentle. You can be a monster and a good man. Not all monsters under our bed are out to get us. If we started thinking that we needed some monsters instead of making them hide that part of them, the world would be a lot safer.” She paused, a sense of relaxation cascading over her as she finished up for Sakura.

“It was shortly after the war that I went to my father’s final resting place. Kankuro had taken all of the useful puppets but had kindly left my father, minus his core along with the scraps of remaining puppets.” Bitting her lip Wisteria held out her hand for the photo, taking it back and looking at it as she finished. “My father named all his puppets. I knew them all by heart. I arranged them as best I could, burying the living puppets and placing a card for the created. I used my puppet strings to have my father hold me one last time, dance with me one last time, train with me one last time; and then I buried him. Not there in that cave where he lost. I buried him at an oasis in the desert. Where he had his first love. His first partner. My father told me he was bisexual, but I always thought he was gay. He never liked women much, but he knew them. He could woo them and seduce them as easy as breathing. I took his lessons to heart and crafted myself as the perfect Shinobi of the shadows. I wanted to be closer to him so I moved to Suna. I showed them my birth papers and offered his scrolls as tribute to the Wind and asked to be with my father’s people. To meet my great uncle, and to do some good in a way that only I could. I was lucky my father was a sand Shinobi; if it were anyone else I think I’d be tried as a criminal.”  
She smiled at him. “Let not the sins of the father be placed on the son” “Gaara said that when his council tried to arrest me. I ended up giving the sand a technique they held over the other nations for decades that hadn’t been truly done to the level of Sasori ever. They had everything important he ever worked on, including me.” She stood at that bowing to Sakura before taking her leave. “I have earned my right at his side and he has been vital to rebuilding everything you and your friends destroyed in me. Please do not insult me and include me in your dealings with the Kazekage’s schedule as you would have Temari. I would loathe for you to irk my fire; I do so well in keeping a cool head.” Bowing briefly at the both of them. “ Gaara-sama I will be taking the evening off and unfortunately will be unavailable to join you in your welcome dinner. If you need me at all please just call and I will return to you as usual in the morning. 

With that she took her leave, only pausing for Gaara’s nod of approval. Slowly trying to unpack all that she had just learned about Sasori, the Akatsuki, of Wisteria had her head spinning. Turning to walk towards Gaara she looked at him with a frown. “Let’s grab some tea, we need to talk.”


	3. A Heat Wave Brings Strong Winds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to get in the energy vibe for this chapter just listen to Earned it by The Weeknd. 
> 
> A little Valentines Day present for the masses. Chapter 4 is done too so gimme some comments if you want it earlier.
> 
> Until the next one!

Turning to walk towards Gaara she looked at him with a frown. “Let’s grab some tea, we need to talk.”

____________________________________________________________________________________

It was a simple matter to walk to the busy kitchens of the complex. Sakura looked with mirth at the giddy kitchen staff who were all too happy to serve the young kazekage a pot of his favorite jasmine tea and two cups. Even without the Shukaku to occupy Gaara’s nights, the man still didn’t sleep well at night, much to Sakura’s chagrin. She had learned, however, that he had been pleasant company for the night kitchen staff and was a happy change to the demanding elder dignitaries that the estate was used to seeing.

Stepping out into the back garden, in full view of the moon rising in the beginnings of a warm evening, she sighed. It was only a few days till the full moon and as such, they had plenty of light between the two of them. Pouring them both a proper cup and letting the tea cool a bit she started simply. “Do you trust her?”

Gaara paused as he looked at Sakura’s tense form. It was obvious that she had much more to say about the development and he honestly didn’t blame her for her state of being. He had gotten to know Sakura well enough in the years past that he could wait for her to unravel for him. She always did anyway. 

“I trust her enough. I know I can control her if needed and she, despite her upbringing, has done nothing to warrant anything but my respect and at least a first chance from her.” He paused to pick up his tea, sniffing to see if it had blended the flavors to an appropriate level. “I had Killer Bee confirm locally if you wanted something from her own village.”

Sakura nodded, honestly not expecting him to say much otherwise. It still helped her to hear the words come out of the redhead’s mouth. Gaara didn’t lie to her if he could help it, and she needed that stability in her life more than she would ever admit. Resolving that she would have no backlash for keeping an eye on her she made a more flippant comment, but one that irritated her almost as much.

“She’s quite pretty.”

Snorting softly Gaara raised an eyebrow and attempted to one-up her jab. “Prettier than my ex-fiancé?”  
The pinkette’s emerald eyes widened at the volley and resounded to this tit for tat conversation they had decided to have. It was comfortable in its familiarity and one that reminds her of her days spent at his side in the Shinobi war. 

“She’s doing fine by the way. Settled in nicely.” Pausing to sip her tea she added to her blow, “And yes, she’s even prettier. A bit too seductive for a Kazekage’s aid though wouldn’t you think?”

Not one to have her question his ability to judge character or find an appropriate aid he soon quipped, “You’re jealous.”

“Of what?” Sakura scoffed. Playing off the retort as she blew and sipped her tea, a mumble of words under her breath as she defended. “It’s not like I have any stake or reason to be jealous.” 

“You’re not a very good liar Sakura. While you may be on your own now. You were still the last to have any real claim on me. You are still very much in the right to be a little jealous, even if you don’t have any current stake.”

“And who’s fault is it now that I don’t?” She hissed at him. Her jaw clenched in a mix of anger and hurt.

“Don’t go there Sakura, you know it won’t end well and you know exactly why we are where we are today.” He added darkly; it was a final warning and not one he would repeat.

“I didn’t cheat on you.” She whispered softly.

“But you still can’t look me in the eyes when you say that.” He added, no venom in is words, just a simple phrase. One that hurt him more to know was still true.

There was a moment of pause as Sakura looked at the moon before them. Listening to the sounds of nature as she pulled back the mask of their civility. Redressed the wounds that clearly hadn’t been scared over for either of them. She couldn’t yet face him when she asked her next question.

“You branded her?”  
Gaara waited for his response, a tendril of sand crossing her alabaster fingers, caressing them softly to soothe his answer. “Her story needs to be expressed from her lips, but it is a precaution as to why I am the one who gave her that mark. My sand is embedded in her body and bloodstream, it’s contact point will mean I can always reach her. Protect her.”

“And if she crosses you?” She asked looking towards him for assurance. Gaara simply nodded in return, taking his sand back and Sakura couldn’t help but feel a chill at the lack of warmth her hand now felt.

“Did you touch her?”

“You are jealous.” 

“Answer the question.”

It was Gaara’s turn to look away, but only a moment as jade eyes steeled in her presence, accepting what she threw at him. “Once, it was a moment of weakness and it had not and will not happen again.”

It shouldn’t have hurt her to hear those words. It shouldn’t have made her want to crawl inside herself and walk away. She didn’t need to feel this way again and she was about to do just that when his hand touched hers. 

“The moon was this big on that night.” He started, knowing the words like a play only the two of them had seen.

“But you knew it wasn’t the full moon so I was safe.” She added, still not turned to him.

“You would’ve always been safe. You are always safe with me.” He added, a single tug to move her back to sitting next to him.

“But we’re better off apart.” She whispered.

“Worse.”

“we are.” She started.  
“We are.” He interrupted. Letting go of her wrist, knowing full well that he could hold her much stronger with a gaze. 

“We are simply apart, until now. I am here as are you for at least a week. We agreed even after we wouldn’t do this. So don’t. Don’t be jealous, Don’t think about my aid in any other manner than that. Don’t dwell on what hurts us when we don’t have to.”

“It isn’t that simple Gaara you know this. We are broken up. Worse no one even knows we were together. You broke up with me and you got engaged. Regardless of how that ended up.” She sighed not understanding how frustrated the redhead could make her.

“They are not related and it does not matter. You are still mine, in a way no one else would ever be.”

“Yes, but I don’t get to be yours. You are shared with a nation, with your siblings, with your aid, with the woman who was your actual first. You can’t hold on to me so all-encompassing and I have such a small part of you.” She gritted, refusing to let the tears that were coming fall from her face.

“You still have the most important part. Sakura you….” He stopped then, holding her gaze as he silently began to disrobe. Maneuvering the buckles of his vest and unbuttoning his jacket he slipped out of one sleeve of a simple black tee to show a scar that seemed to strike near his heart. It blended almost in contrast to the nearly faded Chidori scar from their chunin exams. 

“I told you to get that finished up.” Sakura whispered. She had healed what would have been a life-ending wound for him, but she didn’t have the strength to erase the scar; telling him to see a medic later to finish it up. 

“Why would I ever get rid of permanent evidence of who you are to me? You left your chakra in the scar tissue, knowing it couldn’t be absorbed by my body.”

“I wanted to sense if you were in danger. I couldn’t have you hurt when we were so close to our goal.” She responded moving to seal up and finish her work, only to have him stop her hand.

“Don’t you dare.” His gaze was nearly animalistic at that point, and only a hair’s breadth of a moment more he pulled her in for a searing kiss. Lips hot and Sakura only resisted a moment as she whispered out.

“We are broken up.” His lips still tasted like cinnamon and sand.

“We are.” He replied as he pulled her in again. She pulled the strands of red hair at the back of his neck, releasing a growl she had forgotten she loved.

“I won’t sleep with you.” But that didn’t stop her from pulling close to him as he entrapped her lips again with his and his hands on her hips.

“I’ll be here for a while.” A silent challenge to her defenses. To see if her word or her desire was stronger.

“He gets here at the end of the week.” She stabbed lightly, though the attack was weakened as she moaned through the feeling of his hands under her shirt, teasing the waistband of it before moving to her collar. Opening the first few buttons, he fully exposed her neck and left shoulder. 

“Last I checked you were still single.” He purred moving to reacquaint himself with her neck again. His memory too good as he composed a symphony of sounds that he relished as his favorite song.

“ You have dinner with Kakashi tonight as a welcome.” She closed her eyes as he nibbled a spot behind her ear; a large hand tangled in her pink tresses.

“I’m always late.” He purred as he licked what he decided he wanted to be his first mark on her body to be. This one she could easily hide with her hair.

“I’m still angry with you.” She moaned out, relinquishing her spot on the porch to straddle his lap.

“If you were any other woman Sakura, you would be dead for what you did to me.” He bit down on her collarbone for emphasis. Drawing just the smallest trickle of blood to sate his still-simmering rage over her transgression. 

“Then why are you doing this?” She hissed out, pulling the red locks hard enough to force him away from her.

“Because I missed you. And I know you miss me.” She was stopped from her reply by his lips and damn if it wasn’t taking all of her strength to not submit to him. Yet it was he that released the kiss first, a predatory grin on his face as he settled a hand at the back of her neck. “You wouldn’t have been my guide this trip if you didn’t.”

“You’re a bastard.” She frowned at him, eyes grazing to the trickle of her blood that was on his bottom lip.

“My parents were married when I was conceived.”

“You’re incorrigible.” She pushed him back; moving to sit on her own and place a healing bit of chakra to his attack on her collarbone.

“You never seem to mind.” He smirked wiping the smear of blood with his thumb before picking his tea back up. A simple glare at her to not heal the mark behind her ear, as she moved her hand up, his only tell that the prior event ever occurred. 

“We will not do this again.” She ordered, only slightly aware of how few people in the world could even attempt to speak to Sabuku no Gaara this way. The man was a force to be reckoned with and at only 24 he was already in history books the world over. He simply smiled at her as he sipped his tea and looked at her rising form, allowing her to leave.

When she was at the door to head back into the hallways and escape the villa she heard the tenor of his voice again. 

“And Sakura.” 

She turned towards him, stepping back at the predatory gaze he gave her; gripping the door in a way to stable herself in a strong stance. 

“You know as well as I do that that was a sorry excuse for a lie. I’ll see you later on at dinner. Please give Naruto my invitation if you had not already done so.”

This man would be the death of her, but she would not lose this battle. No matter the cost.


	4. Can You Paint With All the Colors of the Wind?

Gaara finished his tea quite simply and at peace after Sakura left; a grin on his face as he collected the tray and set it on the counter. His brother was sitting at the kitchen table; bare faced, as he determined how to apply his war paint for the dinner.

“What says more formal, horizontal lines or left turns?” Kankuro asked with a smirk, looking at his baby bro. Setting to wash the cups and place them aside Gaara lingered just a bit longer at Sakura’s cup before answering. “Your striking resemblance to Rasa would be the most formal.”

Kankuro tsked at Gaara’s comment before waving the brush in his hand at the redhead. “Listen baby bro. Kazekage or not you are not allowed to look at me with that tone of voice. Just because all the girls flock to you and mom’s looks doesn’t mean you have to insult me and mine.” Grinning more so at his brother he paused, “So how’s Sakura?”

Sighing deeply Gaara nodded and replied, “She’ll be fine inshallah.” He added, mixing in the Suna traditional tongue in the comfort of his brother’s presence. “Wisteria?” He asked turning  
towards his brother and noting his state of undress with a small groan that he himself would need to change.

“Just the same. She did press your costume though sand prince. If you want me to do your makeup you should get in the shower.” Kankuro chuckled waving the paintbrush in his hands.

“Can’t I just not bother and wear my robes?” The red head questioned staring at the door that would currently be holding the traditional garments of Suna he had to wear. In observation they were beautiful clothes. Golds and red scarves in sheer fabrics with intricate designs woven into them. However, they were a bitch to put on properly and Kankuro refused to let him wear them without decorating his face slightly. He was born with Tankuni marks; that was plenty war paint.

“Min sijak?” Kankuro questioned giving his baby brother an incredulous look at whether or not the almighty kazekage was really about to have a tantrum about clothes. Pausing to think of a proper reason it dawned on him.

“You haven’t shown Naruto or Sakura your tattoo yet have you?” Kankuro accused, knowing his baby brother hated the bulk of the kazekage robes and hat. There had to be a good reason for him to dawn them.

“No, but that’s not the point. The costumes stick out in the leaf and I’d rather not be bothered.” He did however, place a hand on his right shoulder, directly over the ink that spanned from there to his elbow. A birthday present from his brother last year.

“Just dawn your eyes properly and man up. Leaf Kunoichi fawn over our costumes anyway. You’d probably have Sakura down your pants with the set Wisteria got you. Now go get dressed sand prince. I’ve got to cover up how much I look like our sperm donor.” Kankuro chuckled before dodging a sand kunai; waving his hand for Gaara to go get ready.  
___________________________________________________________________________

Sakura groaned loudly, pressing as many bobby pins in her hair as she could. Naruto was through the roof when Sakura gave him the official invite to the welcome dinner. It was one of the nicest tea shops in the leaf and he hadn’t seen Gaara in months. Hinata and him were on a vacation trip for their anniversary and had missed his last visit to Konoha. Reminding Naruto that it was formal dress only and that orange and black jumpsuits wouldn’t cut it; she herself realized she needed to get ready or she wouldn’t make it on time to set up the reservation.

Begging Ino to help her get ready she was quickly tying her hair up in an elegant enough bun. Placing a few ornamented senbon in her hair that were as delicate as they were deadly, she went on to grab the kimono she was wearing.

The thing was actually a beautifully expensive garment; one she was given after successfully saving the life of a dress maker while she was on her way back from a mission in the land of snow. It was a beautiful jade color with gold designs sewn in to it to resemble a sakura tree. The Obi was white and was accented with a pink belt adorned with gold petals. All in all the garment was probably worth more than sakura’s apartment and Ino positively fumed when she saw who the dress was from.

Seeing the blond Kunoichi sigh again as she helped Sakura into the item Sakura responded. “Ino you agreed to help me get ready, if you’re going to complain the whole time I can just get ready myself.”

Shaking her head Ino quipped as she effortlessly placed Sakura into the kimono. “It’s not that forehead. You know as well as I do The Lucky Rabbit takes months of reservations to even  
squeeze a table into. You get a vip room for the whole night for free. I’m envious as hell plus you get to dress up and relax. This really is meant for me not you and you know it.”

Shaking her head Sakura looked at how expertly Ino tied her obi. Making sure the many well to do men in the area knew she was available. “It’s not just a party. I’m working to. I have to set it up so that everything is nice for Gaara and Kakashi sensei, plus I have to make sure all the ANBU have proper uniforms for the event. It helps everyone who works at the lucky rabbit wears masks anyway.”

Ino sat Sakura down and began to adjust her hair, making every loose strand curl and be placed perfectly before she started on her makeup. “And with your track record how is that not a walk in the park? If it was anyone less than Gaara we would have sent genin to do this. Is Temari coming?”

Closing her eyes so Ino could start her makeup she hummed in confirmation. “Yes, her and Shikamaru are acting as bridges to the nations. I wondering if Temari will dress in a kimono or something more typical of Suna formal wear?”

Shutting Sakura’s lips so Ino could have a still canvas she replied, “I think if she’s as smart as I think she is she’ll do some sort of combo and make Shikamaru do the same. But that being said you owe me for missing out on any Suna men wearing traditional clothes. I’m not even into either of them and I was in awe. The Suna Festival of Color was a sea of eye candy all wrapped up in embroidered bows. “

Giggling slightly Sakura couldn’t help but speak, forcing Ino to work on her eyes. “Yeah Gaara actually saw you drooling over Kankuro, he said something along the lines of you looking like you wanted to devour him or something.”

“Not like I didn’t see you marveling over the red headed devil. Jesus Sakura you acted like you’d never seen someone without a shirt on before. I thought you were actually frozen in shock that the Kazekage had abs.” She teased before a final sweep and proclaiming Sakura finished.

“You owe me. Dinner, drinks, shopping, a whole day plus if anything remotely gossip worthy appears I hear about it first deal?”

Sakura grinned, looking at the expert job Ino always did, “Deal.” __________________________________________________________________________________

There were three arguments and one almost blow out that led them to being twenty minutes late. They compromised, Gaara would wear one ring and two arm bands but he had to only bring his small gourd. He could wear a shirt but Kankuro had to as well and Gaara’s couldn’t have sleeves. 

Kankuro nearly lost his head but Gaara’s eyes were eventually darkened with kohl that made the green of his irises nearly glow in the moonlight. Those were accented by a few tasteful dots around the bottom outer corners. It was Kankuro’s convincing speech that ran though the Kazekage’s head as they entered the establishment.

***  
“No.”

“Gaara, you’re not wearing garments that took weeks to make only to dishonor them with a bare face.”

“You’re not touching my face.”

“If you could do it yourself then by all means please do.” “I’m not wearing them.”

“Gaara.”

“No.”

“Gaara.”

“No.”

“Gaara!”

“What?!”

“Why do we wear warpaint?” Kankuro asked, his face steeled as he adjusted the purple and black scarves tied around his waist.

“To represent those of us who have fallen in the honor of battle.” Gaara answered, knowing well the history of their past.

“Why do I wear purple?”

“To be honored by the past generations of the puppet brigade. To wear the colors not poisoned by green or humanized by red. The immortal army. The Desert Ghosts. The wooden soldier.” Gaara groaned slightly; knowing where Kankuro was headed.

“And why, baby brother, can you, and only you, wear the color black?”

“Because I am the Kazekage. I alone hold the favor of the old gods and the new. I alone have passed the tests and been blessed by the desert to rule its people. I alone carry the blood of my people of my ancestors and of my descendants not yet of this world. Their blood, their sacrifice, their hopes I carry and it hardens my blood as payment. It is darkened to an armor only I can be burdened with. Only I can be blackened by it’s power.”

“Now.” He smirked handing the black paintbrush over to his brother. “Are you going to go to a dinner about honor and tradition and Suna culture and prosperity and walk up in the Leaf’s domain bare faced?”

“...No.”

“You’re damn right you’re not. Now hurry up and look pretty, we’re going to be late.”

***

The Lucky Rabbit in it of itself Seemed like any other Tea House. It was set near a valley that  
used to be part of the Uchiha compound. Sasuke had sold off half of it knowing that it would go into disrepair long before they would be filled with dark haired red eyed families again. The owners had turned it into a utopia of villas each decorated elegantly and filled with staff that waited hand and foot for their prestigious patrons. All with the upmost discretion down to the various rabbit half masks the employees wore.

It was a particular rabbit mask that puzzled Gaara as the two of them entered the main entry way to the restaurant. It was a simple white mask that covered from the forehead to the cheeks. The cheeks themselves were dawned with a peachy swirl that resembled, resembled.

“Naruto” He whispered out, under the comfort that his mouth was covered under a scarf just a shade darker than his own red locks. In fact the color more resembled the pristine bob that their hosted had. Bowing briefly to her and her back to them much more formally Gaara began to speak before a manicured hand was raised.

“Ah, it seems there will be auspicious times for us here at The Lucky Rabbit. The famed jack rabbit has entered our gates with his trusted tarantula. Your party is in the winter room for the evening and we here are all over the moon that you have graced us with your presence.”

The girl couldn’t have been more than 15 with that voice, yet she spoke with the practice of the seasoned professional. The words she said seemed covered in riddles, and in a better mood Gaara would have been intrigued to discover them all. Yet, tonight that was not so; so he simply asked, “Jack Rabbit?”

“Suits you does it not?” The girl smiled, grabbing a lantern and leaded them through the courtyard and to the private rooms towards the back of the villa.

“We have many dignitaries as yourself visit The Lucky Rabbit, as well as military war heroes, great heirs and heiresses, celebrities, and criminal masterminds. Discretion is a common thread among our patrons so there are no names here. Only titles of fantasy and nature. It would ruin a rather lovely night for many of our guests if a potential business partner of a CEO is here and wants to avoid them. Or a lord’s mistress and his wife are found out.” She turned towards Gaara with a Cheshire grin as they turned a corner to cross a small bridge over a pond.

“We do not judge at the lucky rabbit but even still we were happy to find the desert jack rabbit in our midst. Only our most auspicious patrons are given the title of rabbit, such as the white rabbit you are meeting here.” She paused in front of a door that had two ANBU disguised to look like employees in front of the door.

“Your cherry blossom is waiting for you along with a sloth and a jumping spider. The fox and his blackbird went for a walk in the gardens but will return before the first course. If you need anything at all simply place the lantern at the door and someone will be with you shortly.” She bowed handing the kazekage the red lantern and turning to open the door.

Kankuro, ever the flirt tipped his head out as she went to leave asking, “And if we want you who do we ask for.”

With a grin that seemed to tell more than it should she replied smoothly. “Silly Tarantula, I am nothing but a red herring.” And with that she left and the two sand siblings returned their attention to the room.

Sakura was happily enjoying the tea and small snacks provided for them in the room decorated to resemble a snowy winter forest. She was passively chatting with Temari and Shikamaru over a movie she wanted to see when the two brothers entered the room. Noticing Kankuro first she saw that without his normal coverings he had grown out his hair, and the sandy brown locks were more suited to the length and framed his strong features nicely. He was still heavily covered in black but it seemed more formal, more traditional. It was what she expected of the red head when she turned her head and nearly gasped.

His face was half covered by a sheer red scarf, making the jade of his eyes pop alongside pale skin. The scarves continued in elegant reds and golds pooling down his neck and collar and water falling over his left arm. A few were caught in place by a leather arm band and Sakura went to see the matching one on his right when she caught it. A muscular forearm led to defined biceps absolutely covered in tribal markings that resembled the marks from Shukaku. She had apparently let her control slip as she gaped at the intricate tattoo as Temari commented,

“I take it you didn’t see that Gaara decided to leave a piece of Shukaku with him. This year will be the 10th anniversary of Shukaku’s extraction you know.”

Fixing her face Sakura nodded slowly as she thought about all that had happened since she had taken down Sasori of the red sand, and how it almost seemed fitting that he would come back into her life now.

“I see, well it’s a lovely work. Suna tattoo artists must be commended for marking the kazekage in a way few shinobi have had the opportunity to.”  
Kankuro chuckled at the joke and the two brother’s sat in the comfort of family and friends. “What Gaara will never tell you is he found the prettiest of women to do the work. The girl had probably never harmed a fly and here she was stabbing the Kazekage with a needle a thousand or so times.”

“Who stabbed Gaara a thousand times?” Mentioned a distinctly loud voice as a yellow blob entered the room. Noticing Gaara’s bare shoulder the ninja put two and two together and did a double take himself. “Whoa, Gaara you got that done and didn’t tell me? It’s sick. I would get one too but to be honest I don’t have the patience to sit that long.” He chuckled sending a hand through his hair before sitting.

“It has been some time Naruto. We will have to catch up while I am free from discussing things with Kakashi.” He nodded, a ghost of a smile on his face.

“Yeah, speaking of Kakashi-sensei where is he? Is it like a precursor to being a Kage if you’re late all the time?” The blond groaned to the snickers of the red head’s siblings.

“Boy if you only knew.” Kankuro teased earning a glare from his younger brother.

“I don’t think Gaara could be on time if he was threatened with his life.” Temari added with a face flushed from trying to hold back giggles.

“You would think that wouldn’t be the case since he can teleport with sand though, right?” And that small burst of what they later realized was an actual question, but at the moment seemed like a scathing burn from Hinata Uzumaki forced everyone, including Gaara to a small degree, into uncontrollable laughs.

Kakashi entered in the midst of that, a smile seen slightly through his mask as he popped his head in. “Ah, sorry I’m late but you all seem to be having a good time.” Stepping in fully the Hokage took a good look around the room before landing on the still scarped Kazekage. “Gaara, it seems that we are matching today. If that isn’t a sign that the meetings of collaboration won’t work out well then I’m not quite sure what will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inshallah - God Willing
> 
> Min sijak- seriously?!
> 
> I prepped both of these with the mindset that I envision Suna to be a modern day interpretation of 1001 Arabian nights. Tradition demons warriors and strong women felt very suna. So modern day Agrabah I thought would speak Arabic. All my actual speakers let me know what you think.


	5. It was the wind that tripped me up

The dinner went as well as could be expected. Hinata, in all her proper Hyuuga training, was actually able to do a beautiful dance about the Konoha legend of their white rabbit. Sakura and Kakashi sang the roles of the two main characters to the sand siblings surprise. Sakura’s voice light and airy soprano and Kakashi’s a smooth lower Tenor. Shikamaru was made by his mother to do drum lessons for several years and played an excellent accompaniment, despite his reluctant acceptance to play the role.

The story went simply as a rabbit that had fur blacker than night wished to be noticed by a lady love of his. He would run and skip and hop higher and higher to try and get her to notice him. However, because of his coloring, he simply blended into the night sky and went on as nothing special to the lady rabbit. One night the black rabbit jumped so high that he caught the attention of the moon. The moon, feeling for the poor hare, blessed him with snow white fur, and his lady rabbit noticed him immediately. Many baby rabbits later the white rabbit was getting on in years and was too old to hop as he once could. 

The moon called to him one night saying, “My leaping rabbit. Jump for me. Jump high as you did when we met. Jump into my arms.” However, the rabbit was too old. “I am in pain.” He said, “I cannot jump high as that anymore. Ask my sons or my daughters. Their fur is just as white, their leaps just as high as mine were.” But the moon didn’t want them. She wanted her rabbit. “Try my leaping rabbit, try one last time and I will take your pain away.” So, as it was the moon herself that granted him his wish and led him to a happy, long life, the white rabbit jumped. He jumped high into the sky and into the moon herself. His image, his original black coloring can still be seen in the moon today.

With applause and congrats to all who performed, (And loud cheering from Naruto) dinner was served and light conversation was had till after dessert. This left the delegation from Suna to provide the closing entertainment for the evening.

What was most surprising to the leaf was the Suna contribution of entertainment. Temari played a version of a mandolin that was native to Suna, with Kankuro doing a simple puppet show. Gaara, as the narrator of the story, told the leaf shinobi the tale of the oasis of the moon. With his sand, he produced the sets of the puppets, his deep baritone a dynamic measure of his ability to capture the room.

“An oasis in the desert is considered a miracle, an anomaly and a sign of good fortune in rough times. However, there is one oasis in the desert that is considered the master of all. It has no set location. No man or woman has ever put it on the map and only those on the brink of death have even come across it. That is until one traveler figured out the secret of this oasis. He asked every traveler he knew had encountered it details. How they only ever found it at night. How by the morning they were suddenly much closer to their home than they know they could be. How when they tried to find the mysterious plants and fruits it provided there was nothing like it. That no matter how hard they tried it couldn’t be found again.

The traveler searched for years for this desert beauty. Spotting it when he was near death and cursing it when the oasis seemed to disappear from sight the moment he went to sleep. It wasn’t until he was mugged and heavily injured by bandits did the oasis allow him to take longer refuge in her domain. 

It was one night, the traveler, who was soon to die of blood loss, spotted a woman tending to his wound. He had to be hallucinating. What woman would be dumb enough to be way out here in the desert? The traveler tried to focus on the woman when he realized she seemed so familiar. Her hair was the exact same color of the untouched sand, seeming like if she were to lay down on the floor of the desert she would perfectly blend in. Her eyes were the same aquamarine as the cooling waters of the pool of the oasis. Her lips, a beautiful pink that so resembled the strange fruit the oasis provided. He sat up suddenly, ignoring the pain of his injuries as he shouted out.

“You are my oasis, I have been searching for you. Why must you be so cold and avoid me?” Sitting him down and beginning to redress the wound she sighed. “Because you curse at me, you do stupid things just to make me come to you and you are far too demanding. You would think if you were any kind of suitor you would have been a bit better behaved.”

“Suitor?” The traveler asked, looking at the woman who had been his obsession for years, even if he only knew she was a woman at all for five minutes.

“Yes, mother and father wish to retire and they think it’s time to marry. I’m ready to stop wandering myself and plant some roots. However, I have yet to find a proper suitor. Despite your faults you’ve bested every challenge father throws at you.” 

The traveler waited till she had wrapped up his leg before asking as he checked her work. “So then, who’s your father?”

“The desert,” She replied as if it was obvious. “And my mother is the moon. They gave me a human form so they could connect and see what the world has changed too since they roamed the earth.

The traveler was stunned. It seemed only fitting that his beautiful, enchanting, elusive, oasis was, in fact, a woman. His obsession soon seemed to be a fitting courtship and he soon knelt down in front of the woman. “Then Let me court you properly.” The traveler said. “I have wanted nothing more than to know your secrets. It seems only fitting that I could only be granted that as your husband.”

And so she agreed. It took many years, The traveler faced many trials from the harsh climate of the desert or the ever watchful gaze of the moon. Eventually. She agreed to marry him, and the oasis finally planted roots. Their children begat others and then the small oasis bloomed into a village, which bloomed into a city, which bloomed into the sprawling nation known as the village hidden in the sand. 

Suna’s core is intact an underwater spring system. That even in the biggest droughts has never run dry. And to this day when a kazekage is trialed for the throne, he must master the desert, and find the elusive oasis with the pink fruit.”

Shocking everyone Gaara pulled out a tiny pink object that looked like a peach. He then sliced the fruit in equal parts and handed it to the guests from the leaf. 

“Wait, hold up that story was real?” Naruto asked in awe as he quickly devoured the slice and relished in its sweet refreshing juices.

“The oasis is. When Gaara wanted to be Kazekage he actually laughed at the challenge and in less than two days he brought back a bushel of fruit. He’d been going to that oasis since he was ten.” Kankuro chuckled, patting his baby brother on the back.

Gaara blushed slightly at his brother’s praise but nodded. “When sand protects you and you can’t sleep. A nighttime oasis isn’t exactly beyond your wheelhouse. “

Nodding Kakashi agreed before standing up to dismiss the event. “That was a lovely exchange and while I’m sure we could all stay till dawn catching up, some of us have councils to deal with in the morning.” He groaned slightly, glancing at Gaara.  
“Sakura, will you escort the Kazekage and his party to his accommodations for this journey, please? The rest of us I assume will be fine adjourning on our own.” Kakashi added before bowing and turning to leave. His team of ANBU following him out the door. 

Naruto then stood up, looking around to the party before suggesting, “Fifteen minutes to change into normal clothes and then meeting up for drinks at the Shadow Shuriken?” 

The group nodded in agreement, the bar a regular spot for the shinobi and one easy enough to travel to after they all went to their respective homes. Kankuro made a motion to head over to Temari’s as he had a spare set of clothes there and her home at the Nara Compound was much closer to the bar than the Villa the Sand siblings were currently staying at.

This left Sakura alone with Gaara for the second time this evening, walking him to his home.

They at first walked in relative silence, avoiding the crowd of the evening to the best of their ability until a rambunctious teenager nearly ran into Sakura. Gaara placed a hand on her shoulder and saved her dress from being sullied by any fall or scuffle that would have happened.

Looking up at the kazekage she smiled softly, noting his hand before choosing to ignore it. “Thanks, I think I’d die if something happened to this kimono. I don’t have a Kage salary to keep me in designer clothes year round.” She chuckled and her eyes lit up at the small eye roll he gave her in a concession to her statement being founded in truth.

“It’s nothing Sakura, and you don’t have to escort me. You have to change clothes yourself and it isn’t like I don’t know my way around the city by now.” He teased, moving his hand to place it on the small her back as they walked together. A small reminder of how possessive he actually was, even when he didn’t mean to be.

“I can’t exactly betray a direct order from the Hokage now can I? Even if I know you know your way back blindfolded I am your aide this week and I will see that you are escorted and protected fairly.” However, she did lead them in a pathway that stopped by her place so she wouldn’t have to backtrack to change clothes.

Noticing this spot, as their friend group had stopped at Sakura’s home a few times he mused, leaning lightly in her ear saying, “Now now Kunoichi, just because you are escorting me doesn’t mean I don’t see that you’re trying to take me home. We only have fifteen minutes and I’d rather not be so brief with you.”

Blushing rather fiercely, Sakura turned to glare at him before seeing his soft smile gracing his features. It seemed just slightly mischievous and she would have to ask Sai if he had been spending any time in Suna with the way Gaara appeared.

Seeing that his words were a success Gaara simply grasped her hand and placed it gently to his lips. “Another time then perhaps? You look stunning tonight Sakura. I’ll give you plenty of time to wow me again at the bar. I won’t tell Kakashi if you won’t that you didn’t walk me all the way home.” Leaning into her again he was so close she could feel the curl of his lip twist up as he smiled before adding, “I may even take you home with me tonight anyway.” 

Without another word, he stepped away and disappeared in his familiar flurry of sand; making Sakura both embarrassed and flustered beyond compare. Gaara was always a wordsmith and could have her practically melting before him. It was no surprise that when he wanted to he could turn those same gifts into a powerful weapon. What was she going to do when they were going to add drinking and dancing to the equation?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flashback next chapter. You can see a bit of their past and how they were and are a bit more. I can't wait for it to get juicy. I love most eligible bachelor alive Sabuku no Gaara.


	6. The Thumping of the Bass Line Sounds Like Wind

Dancing, music, and nightlife were something foreign and gently tread in the leaf. They were daytime people. The idea of a nightclub was one thought that brought giggles and whispers to even the most seasoned of patrons. This was still the mindset of Sakura as she walked into the bar with her ripped civilian jeans and red halter top. It was her standard outfit to the Shadow Shuriken and she smiled at her friends and the corner table they had procured. A few more of the rookie nine had come to join them and Sakura quickly went to give Ino a well-deserved hug hello and wave to a slightly over covered Hinata that were the guards of their table.

“Forehead you made it. What took you so long? Naruto and I just ordered shots for everyone so we’re going to have a blast. No being a wet blanket tonight ok? You owe me.” She teased twirling a finger around one of Sakura’s still curled locks. She had let down her hair for the evening and the efforts of Ino’s work still shown through.

“Yes, yes calm down Ino Pig. And where are the boys and Temari? Naruto doesn’t smoke so he at least wouldn’t be gone outside.” Sakura asked and seemingly on cue they popped up with drinks in hand, Sai in tow as the group soon filled up the table. 

Smoothly Gaara handed her a Gin and Tonic with lime as he sipped his own whiskey on the rocks with a smile. With the distraction of him buying her a drink she was fully able to span her gaze up and down his body. The expensive jeans hugging his long legs and the black dress shirt he wore clung to his well-defined muscles, rolled up to his elbows so that just the tips of his tattoo could be shown.

“You remembered my drink?” She asked, taking a small sip and grinning at the fact that he even chose a brand of gin she enjoyed.

“It wasn’t hard to remember your standard order. But I still think the choices are better in Suna.” He chided her while handing his siblings their drinks and grinning seeing the trio that included Shikamaru had returned from the smoking section. Leaning in close enough to her ear he added, “You remember how much better Suna nightclubs are don’t you Sakura?”

———

Suna nightlife was an entirely different beast. Sakura had visited once during Gaara’s 18th birthday and Temari had taken them all out to a night of club hopping and drinking. The night had started innocently enough. The trio had begun their evening watching belly dancing and eating traditional cuisine. The royal sand siblings seemed to be almost bored with the ordeal but Sakura had no shame in playing the role of the foreign tourist and ate up every dish and performance with glee and gusto. Taking note at how every woman seemed to fall at their young kazekage’s feet while the now of age in Suna man was seemingly trying to ignore every female presence around that wasn’t his sister or Sakura herself.

After the third venue, the young kazekage actually let out a sigh which for some reason seemed to be code for the group to politely leave the ‘official’ festivities and head out to a more casual birthday celebration.

What surprised Sakura the most was that the group had found themselves in a convenience store. As Sakura was about to ask a question, Temari held up a hand and walked up to the man at the counter.

Smiling widely and using more seductive techniques than Sakura even knew Temari possessed the blonde asked. “Can I get a pack of Camel’s and two bottles of desert oasis?” Looking up at their group the cashier tiredly remarked. “We don’t sell those here.” Gaara walked up, clearly out of patience for the game and added. “Cassim told me you just got some in stock. Mind if we check the back?” He smirked and the cashier seemingly realized who he was talking to. Quickly pressing a button one of the doors of a drink shelf opened up and Sakura could suddenly hear the booming bass of an underground nightclub.

“Where are we?” She asked before Kankuro grabbed her arm and led them all down the stairs. “Listen pinky I know you’re foreign and all but you can’t act like such a tourist. Most clubs in Suna are underground anyway and this shouldn’t be a surprising thing for the most well-known nightclubs.”

Temari added in with a chuckle as they turned a corner, “What he means is don’t look a fool and get us kicked out of the most exclusive nightclub in the city. Gaara even has to put on a show to have his way here.” She teased her baby brother with a jab.

“It’s why I like this place.” The young kazekage added with a small grin as the group came to see plush pillows and couches. An area of people smoking the most divine smelling hookah. A bar that seemed to be pounding out drinks at an alarming rate and a dance floor that was positively overflowing with people.

Patting Sakura’s and Temari’s shoulders Kankuro yelled out. “I’ll get us drinks; Gaara see if you can be the kazekage and get us a table?” He laughed, before running off to be the imposing and scary man she had met in her first chunin exams.

Looking around the room and simultaneously feeling overdressed and underdressed in her simple black cocktail dress she looked at Temari and Gaara. “Wait he didn’t even ask me what I wanted. What is he getting you guys?” Chuckling Temari shook her head as Gaara seemingly spotted someone and the trio began walking. “Don’t worry leaf girl. Kankuro will set you up nicely. The liquor is better here than in fire anyway.” She teased holding back as Gaara seemed to walk up to a man in a very expensive looking suit. Sakura wouldn’t believe it at first but Gaara seemed to smile, and laugh freely with the larger man next to him. Nodding and looking over to herself and Temari the two walked over to them and the stranger started.

“Hello, Temari, pleasure as always to see you again.” He grinned, and while handsome his smile was Sakura couldn’t help but feel wary of it.

“Cassim, so great to see you again. I’m sure you knew we had to visit for Gaara’s birthday.” The blond woman responded, and if Sakura wasn’t mistaken there seemed to be a hint of malice in her words.

“Of Course. I’ll have to put the package in my best VIP booth. Anything you need is yours tonight. It would be my pleasure. I owe this place to Gaara. The little squirt.” Sakura couldn’t believe her ears. Did someone just openly insult Gaara, and was Gaara allowing it? Seeing her face Cassim chuckled before placing a hand on her shoulder. “Looks like your little girlfriend doesn’t know about your past team eh Gaara? I’ve known the kid since he was knee-high to a jackrabbit. We were on over a dozen missions together back in the day.” 

Gaara nodded before adding. “The squad we were on has since been disbanded. Those in it were either redistributed or have retired.” Cassim nodded once before showing the group to their cabana Esq section of the club. Relaxing comfortably Sakura sat next to Gaara looking on as Temari and Cassim went off to dance.

“I can’t tell if those two like or hate each other.” Sakura murmured mostly to herself.

“Temari used to date his younger brother,” Gaara added, giving her a glance before moving to look at the crowd.  
“Oh and then they broke up?” Sakura offered before noticing Gaara’s head shake of no.

“He died.” He responded simply; thoroughly ruining Sakura’s mood and increasing her gratitude to Kankuro as he walked up with four cloudy looking drinks, hers having a few herbs she soon recognized as sage and basil in it.

“Drink up pinky. This stuff is basically the Suna national drink and if you’re gonna kick it with us you better learn to take it.” Kankuro teased before cheersing the trio’s drink and sipping the on the rocks version he and Gaara had.

The drink was simple enough, but the creamy consistency blended well with the spices and sooner rather than later it was empty. Gaara noticed her empty drink first and leaned in to say, “I’ll get you another.” Moving to shake her head to protest Gaara simply added, “It’s bad luck to have an empty drink before the end of the night.” And without another moment he went up to the bar, leaving her alone. Kankuro had just left to go impress some girl in a very short skirt and Temari was off dancing with a group of girls she vaguely remembers being Suna shinobi.

It was Cassim that spotted the solo Sakura and walked up towards her, a much softer smile on his face.

“How are you enjoying my club?” He asked and Sakura smiled and nodded eagerly before responding, 

“Oh, it’s great. There’s nothing quite like this at all in the leaf. I’m really glad I’m here at the moment.” She nodded looking around for the spot of red.

“Gaara is a great guy. He’s really grown into a good man.” He had started; remembering the girlfriend comment Sakura shook her hands to clear things up.

“Oh no, we’re not.” Interrupting her Cassim stood and chuckled.

“Oh, I see the way you look at him kunoichi. Snatch him up while you can. He’ll keep surprising you. And he’s not one to disappoint. Trust me, I had him as an 11-year-old member of an elite strike team.” Without another word he left into the crowd and left Sakura alone, again.

“What is it with Suna people and their dramatic exits?” She questioned swirling the ice cubes in her glass around.

“We like to make an impact.” Gaara chuckled before handing her another drink and sitting comfortably. “The bar waiters know our order so they’ll just keep them coming under my tab.” He added before siping his drink lightly and relaxing to the beat of the music.

Sakura had drunk about two and a half more of the mysterious cocktails and the bass of the music was starting to be felt more than heard. swaying slightly she saw out of the corner of her eye a hand placed in front of her.

Looking up and seeing that it was Gaara who, while not looking at her, held his hand out to her. “Come on, I like this song too.” Was he? No, it was absolutely impossible. Sabuku no Gaara was asking her to dance. Shaking her head and quickly taking his hand at this once in a lifetime opportunity, the two stood up and the young Kazekage led them down to the dance floor.

Sakura fully expected him to be timid and unsure. Yet, as Gaara never seemed to be timid or unsure in anything he did she shouldn’t be surprised. Nevertheless, it still surprised her as she felt his hands confidently place themselves on her hips. Closing her eyes the Kunoichi felt the sway of the music and moved with it. 

Eventually getting more comfortable being in such close proximity Sakura turned to have her back facing him, letting out a silent gasp as she felt him pull her close to him, feeling the lines of his chest through the simple black tee shirt he wore under his jacket; long abandoned in the heat of the nightclub.

Sakura had lost herself to the music and was only barely aware of his voice as she felt the warmth of his breath on her neck. Turning towards him slightly to better read his lips she got a good look at him and nearly lost herself again. 

His bright red locks were lightly sweaty, longer pieces sticking to his forehead that seemed to only intensify those jade orbs of his. Trying to focus, Sakura turned her gaze to his lips to read whatever question he was asking her before she saw his lips. They were this perfect pink color and they seemed so soft. She was barely conscious of her actions, and to this day she denies that she was anywhere near a clear headspace, because Sakura Haruno, of her own fruition, had just kissed Sabuko no Gaara.   
She could only stare at him in a blush. He paused only for a moment before placing a hand to her cheek. Leaning in, he stopped just shy of her lips and waited; giving her that one last moment of escape before he dived in proper and ravished her. 

His free hand was wrapped up in her hip, and when she pulled apart her lips felt swollen and bruised and she knew she was dazed but honestly, she really didn’t care. Who the hell taught Gaara to kiss like that? Seeing him come close to her she froze, only to relax when his lips went to her ear to speak.

“Not what I had in mind when I asked if you were thirsty but I’ll take it.”

——-  
Sakura blushed slightly at the memory and hid her thoughts with a slow sip of her drink. “You know I think Suna nightclubs are just different This place is better for talking though right?”

Gaara chuckled and turned to Naruto to greet him fondly. The blond had a beer in his hand and the two quickly began to catch up on the time spent apart. Sighing Sakura reclaimed her spot next to Ino and her blond best friend raised an eyebrow. 

“What’s with you and Gaara? You two seem pretty off recently? Actually ever since the war, you’ve been treating him really strange.”

Sakura’s eyes widened a fraction of an inch at her statement, Not wanting to go into any real details of the nature of her and Gaara’s past she simply shrugged. 

“There’s nothing going on. I just have to be a bit warier since I’m on a mission to watch over Gaara, not as he needs it though.” Sakura covered and moved to sip her drink.

“Yeah, he’s really filled out these last couple years. Plus Hinata told me that he hasn’t gotten a girlfriend since the whole fiancé fiasco. It’s really too bad that didn’t work out. After the war Gaara made Suna super rich, he’s still crazy powerful and Shikamaru says he’s super smart. Like it’s crazy how different he and Naruto are.” Nodding in agreement, Sakura went to sip another drink before coughing at Ino’s suggestion,

“Maybe you should fuck him and see if he’s good at that too?” 

“Wait, Ino where the hell did that come from?” Sakura asked wiping her mouth and shaking her head at her friend suggesting such a thing out loud.

“I’m just saying forehead. He’s single, rich, smart, powerful, and you clearly have something going on. Maybe a little sex is all you need to relax and figure out where you two need to be in life.” Sipping on her martini Esq Ino turned to face Hinata and chat leaving Sakura and her thoughts.

Maybe if I had never had sex with him in the first place we wouldn’t be in this predicament.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys get two options, sex or a fight. Tell me in the comments which one you want lol.


	7. The Wind Plays a Beautiful Chord

Sakura could barely look at Gaara after their first kiss in that nightclub. Which, for some reason, seemed only to amuse the young Kazekage. He at least did not inform his siblings of her thoughtless actions which she felt eternally grateful for. The other two of the sand siblings were pleasantly surprised at Sakura’s ability to ‘hang’ as the puppet master commented and determined that she was always welcomed in Suna and that Gaara better request her more so they could have proper drinking buddies.

Strangely enough in the seven months that happened between Gaara’s 18th birthday and the beginning of the war she saw quite a bit of the sand siblings. Whenever she was in their village they would always get her wildly drunk and she would do something personally stupid that sober Sakura would never do. Whereas when they were in Konoha they were always welcome and the quartet often went out to dinner or tea and simply caught up. She became close friends with the Sabuku family and it allowed her a home away from home. It also allowed her to have a certain level of intimacy with the Kazekage that Sakura was proud to have, even if he did tease her on it from time to time.

“Sakura?” Gaara asked at the breakfast table. The trio, herself and Shikamaru were sitting comfortably in the ease of a morning off from organizing the Chunin exams that were to be had in Suna this year. 

“Hmm?” She asked, peering up at him from her cup of coffee that she had just poured.

“Are you leaving your clothes in my bathroom because you intend to leave a set in Suna, or were you in that much of a rush to get to bed last night that you just forget them?”

His flippant comment sent the normally easy-going Shikamaru into someone whose attention was positively wrapt. 

“Pervert.” Sakura teased back at him earning a shocked look from his siblings. “Listen, don’t gentlemanly offer your shower because my bathroom is being renovated then act as if I slept at your place in the presence of my teammate.” Sakura also kindly left out the fact that her teammate was sleeping with his sister.

“If being a slob is a cultural thing in Konoha I apologize. Naruto is certainly not a big proponent of having a clean space. I simply assumed you were different.” She chuckled at that retort, earning confused looks all around. 

“I do apologize. In my rush not to abuse your hospitality, I must have forgotten an item or two. I’ll pick them up sometime today whenever you’re free.” She grinned at her friend and resumed the light breakfast his chef had prepared for those in the kazekage living quarters. 

That type of banter began to happen more and more with the two of them. So much so that she seriously believed she gave a few members of his council a heart attack when she accused him of being a conceited tankuni brat. (He quietly called her a brazen pastel Konoha bitch when they were private and the two had a good laugh.)

It was Temari that suspected them being something more first. Sakura had just had a shower and was in the living room reading a medical textbook when the elder Kunoichi walked in. She had taken to a bad habit of biting her hair and took a deep inhale as she realized her hair smelled like Gaara’s from using his shampoo. 

“You know you might as well just start sleeping in his room. It’s not like he uses it himself.” Looking up from her textbook Sakura gave Temari an incredulous look.

“Temari I have no idea what you are talking about? I left a shirt in his bathroom one time.” Not impressed by the retort, Temari raised an eyebrow at the pinkette.

“Alright let’s start with that. He lets you use his bathroom. You get away with calling him names that have had lesser people killed, and for a lot less. You two have your little inside jokes and honestly, I’m tired of playing dumb. I don’t know if Gaara is redoing his whore faze all over again or you’re stringing him along but I’m telling you first as a friend. Stop it. I know first hand that if you’re not serious about this then it isn’t worth it.”

Sakura put down the textbook and looked at the elder woman genuinely. Temari knew first hand how hard a long distance relationship was. Gaara was always bound to Suna and Sakura never saw herself anywhere but Konoha. From Temari’s side it looked like it was destined for failure; something she couldn’t handle for her little brother. Someone that Sakura felt was still a little fragile in the love department. 

“Temari, we honestly haven’t done anything. I like Gaara and we’re good friends so I won’t be so naive to think we may not do something stupid, but I’ll promise you this. If we ever decide to do anything of note we’ll talk about it. Seriously discuss what it means. I promise.”   
Seemingly satisfied with that response Temari nodded and added. “That’s all I ask Sakura. We love you here honestly. I don’t want things to crack unless they really need to.”

Sakura slept in Gaara’s room three nights later.

In her defense, they did not have sex. Temari and Shikamaru were going out for ‘drinks’ and Kankuro had a date. The two were left in the house alone and after a quiet dinner, they were reading on the couch. Sakura finished up her textbook and sighed. 

“This book keeps referencing another so much that I feel it would be much more beneficial to just read the source material.”

Looking up from a bit of office work the kazekage leaned over to see the aforementioned book that Sakura was talking about. “I have that book in my personal collection if you would like to read it.”

Sakura’s eyes lit up at the idea and grinned widely. “The kazekage’s private library. Are you sure I have clearance for something like that?” Chuckling Gaara rolled his eye and went to stand.

“I’m pretty sure the woman who brought two-thirds of the Suna royal family back from the dead can read any book she damn well pleases.” He smirked and motioned for her to follow him to his room.

The kazekage room was inherited and more like a set of quarters. When Gaara ascended to the title of kazekage he had quite a few renovations done to suit his needs and wipe as much of Rasa’s personality from it as possible. 

The first room that was entered was seemingly a sitting or green room. A few couches, a coffee table, and some bookshelves. “I think I have this in my bedroom. It covers flowers that I needed for a specific land treaty and I don’t think I brought it back.

Opening a set of screen doors Sakura witnessed the innermost quarters of the kazekage mansion. Gaara still didn’t sleep most nights, but he was getting better and as such there was a lightly used bed. What was more prominent was the vast array of comfortable chairs and pillows that were around the large room. Spotting a guitar snuggled in the corner of the room between to a window sill and Gaara’s personal cacti collection, Sakura’s curiosity got the better of her and she walked towards it.

“You play?” She asked touching the light sandy color of the acoustic guitar. 

Gaara nodded after looking up from an end table stacked with books to see what she meant. Walking over to the instrument he picked it up and smirked. “Yes, among many other instruments. I am partial to the guitar though. Both my mother and uncle used to play. I’m self-taught mostly but my uncle he… he taught me the basics as a child.” Pausing softly as if he recalled a bitter memory his fingers ran over the strings.

“Would you play me something?” Sakura nearly whispered out. Seeing this side of Gaara felt like a secret bit of information more valuable and better hidden than anything the five shinobi nations could have. After a moment of pause, he nodded and motioned for them to take a seat in a collection of pillows strewn along the floor in front of a large tapestry. 

Tuning the guitar slightly he strummed a few chords at random, seemingly to let the instrument decide what he would play. Licking his lips lightly he started singing softly and thoroughly shocking Sakura with the smooth tenor of his voice.

“Brave men tell the truth, the wise man’s tools are analogies and puzzles; the woman holds her tongue, knowing silence will speak for her.” 

His fingers danced along the frets like dragonflies along a Lilly pod. Gaara was good. Better than Sakura anticipated and she was greatly pleased with this new discovery.

“Who’ll remind, who’ll remind, who’ll remind me? Who’ll remind, who’ll remind, who’ll remind me?” 

He continued the song gracefully, a few hums and words uttered until he got to the chorus again, his voice clearer and stronger than Sakura could have ever imagined Gaara’s singing voice could be; not that she could have imagined him singing at all. He finished with a flourish and the Kunoichi clapped enthusiastically, her smile genuine at the private performance he gave her. 

“Wow, I-I’m shocked. You play and you sing?” Blushing lightly Gaara used his sand to put up the guitar, and he looked away as he replied with, “Temari and Kankuro are the only ones who have ever seen me play. This is one of Kankuro’s favorite songs. He’s actually the better singer of the two of us.”

“And Temari?” Sakura questioned wondering if the sand siblings weren’t just legends on the battlefield but also musical virtuosos as well. However, Gaara’s small grimace told her that the singing trait stayed with the men in the family.

“She plays a beautiful flute. Better than my skills. I’m better with string instruments and Kankuro plays better piano than the both of us. We all know about three to four instruments a piece I just have more time to practice.” Nodding she felt like her civilian knowledge was a little lacking. Seeing this change in her facial features Gaara added.

“Not like we had much of a choice, it’s expected for us to be well-rounded individuals and had the fourth kazekage lived into our adulthood, whoever was not made successor would have to have been prepped to be a good marriage to some noble family for a treaty.” 

Honestly even the successor is still a marriage cow the kazekage thought, and Gaara scowled lightly at the reminder of his council’s increased mentions of his marriage potential now that he had become of age.

“I take it you’re not a big fan of continuing that policy?” Sakura asked lightly placing a gentle hand on top of his. Looking down Gaara smiled and nodded, “Yeah, as long as I can avoid it and I sure as hell won’t be arranging any marriages for my older siblings.” 

“Good.” Sakura grinned as she stood up walking over to the guitar and holding it up to him. “ ‘Cause you’re going to need all the time you can get if you’re going to teach me how to play.”

Raising a nonexistent eyebrow Gaara relaxed considerably and asked, “Oh am I?” Sitting beside him and nodded the pinkette responded,

“Yep, doctor’s orders. Teaching someone to play an instrument is very good for one’s health.”

Pulling her in close and having Sakura release a yelp as she and the guitar landed in the kazekage’s lap he responded. “Well if it’s what the doctor prescribed I suppose I don’t really have a choice.”

The two laughed and while in his lap Gaara showed Sakura where her fingers should go and how to play two chords. His fingers were gentle as he placed her properly, relaxing her wrist and adjusting her posture to hold the guitar correctly.

“Try those two.” He whispered in her ear. The heat of his breath tickled Sakura’s neck and she couldn’t help a shudder run down her spine. Nevertheless, she did as told and smiled as the two chords rang out, a little choppy but correct all the same.

The two played for a bit then at some point the guitar was put up for chatting and relaxation. Movies they had seen and curiosities about what the other nations would bring to the Suna hosted chunin exams. Sakura had long been comfortable at Gaara’s side so she wasn’t surprised she fell asleep on one of the large pillows. What surprised her most was when she awoke just before dawn and saw a peacefully snoozing redhead next to her. 

When Gaara slept he seemed almost peaceful, his features relaxed so she could take in the more delicate aspects of his body. His chin, once thin and nearly feminine had sharpened with the loss of his baby fat. Cheeks similarly were now defined. His hair had grown some and the wild locks curled around ears that she was surprised to notice were pierced. Recalling that they had been pierced since their initial meeting she found it now almost amusing to know that a seated Kage would have body piercings. 

Staring at that so iconic scar Sakura couldn’t help herself but touch the skin around it and feel the smooth, almost tattoo like nature of it. Running a gentle hand along his jawline she stopped at a set of pink plump lips. Brushing her thumb over the corner of one she gasped softly at how amazingly soft they were.

“Never ceases to surprise me.” She whispered and leaned in, lightly pressing her lips to his. Gaara at this point had woken up, but not one to stop such fond touches he simply grinned and pulled her in close. Returning the kiss with a bit more fever.

“Some wakeup call. Can I request you every morning?” He purred, daring to open his eyes and take a peek at the flustered Kunoichi in his arms.  
“I don’t know I’m quite expensive.” She chuckled attempting lightly to remove herself from his arms only for him to pull her in and adjust them both to a comfortable position.

“I think I can work something out. Suna has many great resources and I have on good word a pretty good guitar teacher.”

“Oh?” She chuckled residing to spend a few more moments in his arms. “Well, in that case, I think we could work something out.”

“Nothing too serious then, I’ll just give him a call and we’ll see how that goes?” He chuckled running a set of fingers through her hair.

“Yeah, we’ll call it by ear.” Sakura nodded against his chest. That counted as talking about it right? Temari could say that they talked about it, and if she lost herself to one of her more carnal desires, well… Sakura never said that she would never go there.”

Sakura never expected that moment would happen on the battlefield.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song at the end is my mind's interpretation of an acoustic version of Remember Me by Royksopp. Feel like I may go back to the present for the next few chapters.


	8. The Winds at Midnight are the Most Soothing

Sakura was woken from her trip down memory lane oddly enough by a new song from a band that she and her illustrious redhead enjoyed. That song was paired with a comment from the near-always soft-spoken Hinata.

“Is Gaara-san mouthing the words?” Also noticing Hinata’s statement, Ino whipped her head around to gaze at the foreign kage.

“Oh, my word he is! I know he’s our age and all but it seems so, so, beneath Gaara to listen to popular music.” Sakura couldn’t help but smirk at Ino’s statement; earning a raised eyebrow from both girls.

“You two don’t know that this band is from Suna? Gaara sponsored them to represent the Wind Country in a music competition or something. They blew up after. Gaara has like permanent VIP passes.” 

Seeing the shocked look from the two girls the pinkette added, “He never uses them so if you wanna see them in concert just ask him.” 

Not one to pass up on meeting a celebrity, Ino stood up to weasel her way into concert passes from one of the biggest bands across the five nations.

“You seem to know a lot about Gaara-san, Sakura-chan. It’s nice to know you two are such good friends.” Hinata responded once the two were alone.

Were the two good friends? Sakura thought with a grimace. If Hinata had said that two years ago then the answer would have been a resounding yes. However, after the war, they had drifted to barely acquaintances. Their past and their combined circle of friends keeping them closer than they had a current right to be.

“You don’t look so good Sakura-chan. Maybe you should head home. Naruto and I will take Gaara-san home.” Sakura tried to protest, mostly upset that Hinata always seemed to be so perceptive.

“No, I’m fine honestly, just the gin hit me a little hard. I should have eaten more starch at The Lucky Rabbit.” Naruto, having heard his name, walked over and after giving his wife a hug added to her claim.

“No worries Sakura-chan. You know how long Gaara and I talk when we catch up. We’re likely to be up all night and I know you normally have a morning shift at the hospital right?” Sakura could only nod before sighing. When did Naruto get so mature?

“Yeah, thanks. Give Gaara and Kankuro my best and I’ll see them at their midday break for lunch and everything.” With a wave she caught the eyes of Kankuro notifying him she was leaving before stepping out of the bar and hearing the puppeteer’s footsteps behind her.

“Hey, Pinky where you headed?” She turned towards a man that, in the ten years that had passed since she extracted a poison from his near-dead body, felt more and more like a brother to her than anyone else.

“Just home. Naruto had insisted on escorting Gaara home and as I have an early shift at the hospital I am in no position to refuse him.” Nodding Kankuro gave a good look at her before ruffling her head and following her steps.

“What are you doing?” She asked giving him a confused once over.

“Walking you home. I know you’re fine and you can easily handle yourself but it’s late at night and I would be the worst scum of Suna men if I didn’t walk you home.” Sakura moved to protest when the older man added,

“Plus, Gaara would have my head if he found out I knew you were leaving and I didn’t make sure you got home okay. I really don’t want to hear his lip before our morning meetings tomorrow. I know I’ll hear it after the fact.”

Sakura nodded before resigning in the comfortable silence and the light of the moon above them.

“You know, he never stopped caring about you. I can tell. Gaara’s always been a protector. You never left the list of most important people, protect at all costs.” Kankuro spoke, interrupting their quiet when they were nearly at her apartment. 

“Kankuro.” She started and he chuckled turning towards her.

“Just, you’re always family with us. Whatever happened between you two is whatever. We don’t abandon family and you saved my life, saved my brother’s. Helped Suna dozens of times and I’m sure whenever Temari and Shikamaru settle down, both of their paranoid asses will demand you bring in my niece or nephew into the world.” Stopping at her door she paused to tell him goodbye, words not yet coming.

“However, I will say I never saw either of you two happier than you guys were before the war. Now I’m not saying war doesn’t change people because it does. I lost friends, allies, many brothers in arms. It changed me to see my father fighting for the enemy. I won’t ask you to go back. I can’t. Gaara sure can’t. We’re all different people but… doesn’t mean we can’t change together.”

He turned around at that and it left Sakura feeling the hole that she knew was somewhere in her heart.

Walking up to her apartment proper, she looked at the many photographs on the wall of her living room. Her original photo of team 7. The redone version after the war with Sai and Yamato in the fold. Photos of Ino and Tenten and Hinata. Of Hinata and Naruto’s wedding and of Shikamaru and Temari’s. She even had a few of the sand siblings, However, it was one photo that she clung to.

Temari had found out Sakura had never seen a true Suna sunset; so the group went to the dunes to catch a good look over the desert. Unbeknownst to her Temari had taken a photo of her amazed at the pinks purples and oranges that covered the skies and Gaara had turned to her, a soft genuine smile on his face.

Rubbing her thumb along the frame she sighed. That was one of her last good moments before the war began. When their relationship rose to new heights and crashed to the rubble it existed today. It was her fault she’ll admit but he was cruel to end their relationship so abruptly. Checking the calendar by the door she sighed. It was that anniversary too. She would have to grab some flowers before the week was out.

Sakura shook her head of such thoughts before moving to wash up and head to bed. She did indeed have an early day the next day at the hospital and she would need all the energy she could get.

————————————

If there was one thing that was true about the kunoichi, it was that Sakura loved being a doctor. It was something she could always rely on and was busy whether they were in times of peace or war. Now that the majority of shinobi had to adjust to a more civilian-friendly life, Sakura was happy to be able to have such a stable, lucrative career as medicine. 

She was proud to have established a children’s mental facility. One that had branches in several nations. She was truly becoming someone to rival Tsunade, and on her teacher’s sporadic visits the blonde seemed equally pleased with Sakura’s progress. Even now as more of a civilian surgeon she still had the stress and long hours of a shinobi in times before the war. 

It was something Sakura could rely on. It was something Sakura had confidence in. It was something Sakura held on to as she walked towards the Hokage tower and saw the daughter of Askuna no Sasori standing guard in the meeting.

The brunette took one look at the other kunoichi and after a polite bow, she decided to ignore the pinkette’s presence in the room. Despite the fact that Wisteria knew that Sakura would be their guide for the next week.

Standing by her, Sakura sighed in her thought process of having to live with the uncomfortable silence for the duration of the meeting when the kimono-clad shinobi quipped out.

“Just so we are clear, I don’t like you and you are in no way good enough for Gaara-sama. I don’t know what he sees in you and I will continue to only give you the respect demanded of you and nothing more till you look more than a sloppy brash kunoichi that has a way with good luck.” 

Not one to be insulted in such a way, Sakura turned towards Wisteria and hissed in reply, “I don’t trust you, I don’t like you and I certainly have no issue with you being jealous over the relationship that Gaara and I have. However, I will under no circumstances allow you to think I give any less than 100% of my full effort and that I have deserved every single thing that I have been given.

Turning fully to face Sakura, Wisteria gave Sakura a slow once over before scoffing. “Ha, are you actually telling me that load of absolute nonsense? You’re crass, you’re brash, and while fit your body leaves much to be desired to what I know most men, including Gaara-sama, prefer. Your nails are a mess, your hair has split ends, you have wrinkles and never wear makeup. You don’t try. How on earth am I supposed to look you in the face and believe you give 100% to everything you do when I can clearly see you don’t even give yourself 50%? You have a kage’s eyes on you. Heaven helps if you two actually were serious because if any proper lord, all the other Kage’s wives, including your Hyuuga friend would take one look at you they would only have one word in their mind, lesser.” She paused moving to continue watching the door while her statement furthered.

“Stop kidding yourself and step into the game of looking like an adult woman. Just because you put your work first doesn’t mean your look isn’t part of it. I work 80 hours weeks with men who don’t listen to a word I say. The only way I get an edge in is when they consider me pretty enough to capture their attention. You’re delusional if you think medicine is any less of a man’s world than politics are.” She stopped after that. Clearly, her point had been made and as much as it angered Sakura, nothing she said was wrong. 

The looks thing had always been Ino’s territory. Something Sakura thought frivolous and separate from the books and smarts Sakura always prided herself on. However, the more that she thought about her shishou, or Ino, or even Hinata and how they always put in very delicate, meticulous care into their looks the more Sakura questioned these thoughts. Had Sakura been avoiding a vital part of kunoichi life just because of the shallow nature the pinkette associated it with? Wisteria was always impeccably put together and it carried such intimidation with it. Why did Sakura automatically think that her time and effort spent on her looks was a reflection on her intelligence when it could only be a result of her experience and talent. Obviously enough to have caught the eye of Gaara. Who notoriously didn’t care for such things on a regular basis. 

Sakura was angry, but over what? And furthermore, what could she possibly do to assist in that? Shaking her head to put aside such thoughts, Sakura stood at attention as the doors opened and the meeting filtered out. Kakashi stayed inside the conference room with Shikamaru (She could only assume to strategize the plans of how to move forward), and that left Kankuro and Gaara the last two to leave the room. The shorter of the two men took a tired gaze at both of the girls in front of him and sighed; running a hand through deep red locks.

“If you are going to fight, I’d rather you not talk. I’ve heard enough bickering to retire tomorrow and this isn’t even my council.” He sighed waving his hand to move them to head out.  
“What are we having for lunch Sakura?” Kankuro asked, a gleam in his eyes that betrayed the tiredness of his walk.

“You’re getting a home-cooked meal. Hinata is a great cook and insisted that everyone come over for lunch. Naruto shouldn’t have a mission today so he should be over as well.” Smiling softly at the promise of a Hinata made meal the four of them walked towards the Uzumaki home with a bit more spirit in their step than before. 

Once arrived, the group heard some sort of commotion before Sakura knocked lightly on the door. “Hinata, is everything okay?” 

Running back to the entrance, dressed casually with a lilac apron over her clothes Hinata grinned at the team. “Oh yes, it’s fine. Naruto was just being loud. I have to add an extra place but come in relax. I’m sure the morning meetings were quite tiring.”

Nodding the group moved to relax and hearing the sound again coming from the back garden, Sakura and Gaara walked up to inspect whatever noise Naruto could come up with.

Opening the door Sakura gasped and Gaara subtly held back a groan. 

“Sasuke, you’re back early.”


	9. Strong winds blow the competition away

The pink kunoichi grinned wildly at the return of the third member of the now legendary team seven. Gaara noticed the twitch of her fingers and let out a small sigh. He knew that was her sign that all she wanted to do was hug the dark headed man in front of her but didn’t because she was afraid of his reaction. This was a feature she used to do for him until the kazekage politely told her he wasn’t used to people touching him, not that he minded.

It was well known that Gaara and Sasuke were not good friends. They respected one another as powerful individuals but Gaara never appreciated how Sasuke seemed to endlessly abandon a village and loved ones that adamantly wanted him to stay; something that Gaara himself worked tirelessly on doing and wanting to have in his own life today. Sasuke never liked such a powerful figure waltzing into his home and into the lives of his friends with such reckless freedom. It wasn’t until the end of the war that Gaara could actually say he strongly disliked the Uchiha, prime example being his treatment of Sakura. 

Turning away to go assist Hinata in the kitchen and calm his mind in a way only Hinata seemed to have the power to do, the kazekage heard a voice call out.

“Nice seeing you in my village again. Chunin exams aren’t for a while, what brings you to the leaf?”

Gaara was not one for dealing with Sasuke in more than silent toleration and the Uchiha knew that. The Uchiha, according to Kankuro, was also a spiteful little shit who likes to poke and agitate when he should leave well enough alone. Holding the leaf as his village irked Gaara to no end, and as he’s had to hold his tongue all morning he was only too happy to lash out his gift of words to the other man.

“Your village?” Gaara questioned, turning towards him. “That’s almost a comedic statement now with how little you are in your own village. I’m certainly here more between visiting my loved ones and my business transactions. I’m actually here to talk about how great my village is doing. Lending the leaf some tips on how they can follow suit if you must know.” 

Sensing the energy of the room change, Naruto went to intervene the animosity between his two best friends with a short laugh. “Hey guys come on. I think Hinata will be done soon don’t you think Sakura?”

Ignoring Naruto, Sasuke stepped closer to the shorter red head and gave his own short laugh. “Oh really, that’s great. Speaking of Sakura, Didn’t she really step up your medical program? It’s nice to know when the leaf spreads it’s wings we can help so many people.”

Gaara grit his teeth at that, knowing that in Sasuke’s mind that was insinuating Sakura was his as well as that Suna’s medical core was subpar. A statement most others wouldn’t dare touch.

“Sakura wasn’t really spreading her wings when she helped me install the children’s mental health clinic; it was more like a second home to any leaf shinobi as I’m sure many others would attest to as-well. Nevertheless, I was grateful to have one of the greatest medical shinobi in my walls for a few months. Sakura knows she has a free spot on my board of directors any time she wants to come to Suna.”

Not about to make this a pissing contest about her achievements, Sakura butted in, “Hey guys, stop…” Only to be interrupted by Sasuke’s quick remark,

“Oh so she can come and go as she pleases but I need to give 24 hours notice of being anywhere in the wind country?” 

“She is considered friendly and is under my watchful protection. You have been known to be unpredictable and how many times have you left your own village?” 

“Gaara” Sakura started pressing a hand on his arm to him to not go there.

“Enough to try and protect it from the monsters in this world. I’m sure you understand that.”

“Sasuke.” Naruto chided moving to grasp a hand on the Uchiha’s arm for not going there.

“I protect those I care about by keeping them close to me. You can’t protect them if you’re halfway across the world.”

“You can’t be everywhere. You said it yourself, you have people you want to protect in the leaf, don’t you?” The Uchiha hissed glancing at the hand Sakura still had on Gaara’s arm.

“I wanted Temari to stay under the protection of Suna. But, I cared about her enough to know that as clan leader, Shikamaru couldn’t leave. I would have prevented my sister from being with the person she loved if I kept her in Suna. So yes, Sasuke it hurts me. It hurts me to leave anyone I care about outside of my protection. But I’m not heartless.” The kazekage glared at the Uchiha before touching the small of Sakura’s back, nodding that he would be ok.

“If those important people in my life have love or passions that keep them away from me I won’t cage them. The real monster would be if someone told me they had love for someone or something and then I just threw that confession away. Left them to be lonely.” 

The kazekage turned into the kitchen then, spying the Hyuuga, pouring a cup of tea and a soft smile on her face. “That was mean Gaara-san.” 

The energy left the kazekage soon after and he slumped in a chair before thanking the Hyuuga heiress for the tea. “He pushes all my buttons. He’s the worst person to ruin all my self control, and the way he treats Sakura and Naruto.” The redhead paused to sip tea, not wanting to boil over again.

“He has always seen you as a threat. He cares about Naruto and Sakura really. He just shows it a little different. I didn’t realize he thought you could be so convincing to have people move to Suna. If I were Sakura I would take that spot.” She chuckled after seeing the small blush on his face.  
“Gaara-san. As far as I know Sakura-chan is free tomorrow evening. Maybe you should make a formal case for her doing a residency in Suna? You never know, some other place might snatch her up.” She smiled then, Gaara nodding at her suggestion of him to ask her out on some form of date.

After her marriage to Naruto, Hinata and Gaara began to spend more and more time together. Surprised at how similar the two were in hobby and demeanor she grew close to the Suna shinobi and even hinted that if Naruto were into men Gaara might be the one he had married.

What surprised her more is that he shook his head no. “Even if Naruto was into men, he would never be with me.” 

“Why not?” Hinata had questioned, not finding the answer in her own mind.

“He could never be Hokage then. It would be just un Naruto.” He laughed, and Hinata chuckled in agreement. 

She had found so much comfort in the quiet red head. It reminded her of her dearly departed Neji. She missed him so much in times where she and Gaara bonded.

“I may do that, but I thought she had other commitments in the leaf?” The kage asked before taking a few more sips of tea.

“None more permanent than she’s had for a few years. But that’s for later. Maybe we should get lunch on the table. You’ve got afternoon meetings to attend to.”

Groaning lightly Gaara stood up to assist. “Now that was mean Hinata-san.”

_____________

Sakura, who was not a very good cook herself and would routinely rave over Hinata’s cooking, felt like lunch was spoiled. Two of the closest members of her friend group had verbally stabbed the other. When the group returned from the back garden Kankuro immediately knew what had happened and went to silently console his younger brother. Wisteria, not really knowing the Uchiha simply sized him up in similar fashion to how Sakura sized Wisteria up in their first meeting.

What was odd to the pinkette was that Wisteria seemed to approve of Sasuke. Even more so she seemed to have at least caught the interested eye of Sasuke. Something Sakura worked tirelessly for years to gain. It was with no small amount of sadness that she noticed the Suna kunoichi gain it almost on instant.

The two sat together with Hinata beside Wisteria, Naruto at the head flanking Sasuke and Gaara and Sakura was between Gaara and Kankuro. The group went into quiet conversations, none really wanted to strike up in a friendly meeting and Sakura couldn’t help but see the subtle techniques Wisteria used on Sasuke. The lilt of her voice, the way she ran her fingers through her hair. Even in the bits of conversation she seemed intelligent but not overly opinionated. Sasuke ate every bit up and the two seemed to hit it off famously to Sakura’s chagrin.

Staring down at her thigh, after feeling something itchy, she noticed a tiny, little, sand-made, fox running down her thigh. The fox then changed to a hopping bunny, then finally an adorably small Shukaku. Gaara’s sand creatures never failed to bring a smile to her face and she loved that he would always do them for her to cheer her up.

Whispering in her ear the kazekage added. “I apologize for how I acted earlier. You are not some bait to be bartered with over a petty squabble. I know Sasuke is important to you and Naruto and I will try harder to be more, tolerable.” 

Sakura turned and smiled at him nodding and quietly responding, “It’s ok. I know how you two get; but thank you. I do like knowing you’ll try harder.” 

Sakura finished the rest of her meal in silence and when noticing the time Hinata laughed and agreed to walk the group back to the Hokage tower so that she could make her afternoon shift at the hospital on time.

When Sakura was walking back she couldn’t help but notice, when had Sasuke ever apologized for any of his actions? Gaara, who was just as prideful, was never wary to show remorse when he was wrong or hide his fallings for showing face. He always continued to apologize for his past mistakes and she smiled at the reminder of a memory of their then budding relationship on the battlefield of the fourth great shinobi war as she turned into the hospital.

———-  
“Sakura-san!” A Suna shinobi called out. Sakura turned towards the man and wiped her forehead from the injuries she just finished healing. “The kazekage has collapsed. We have moved him to his bunk but we need your attention.

Instantly Sakura paled. If someone like Gaara, someone who she always felt like was this invincible force. Someone who could, without question, always be okay in her eyes be injured then this was bad. 

Rushing to the lead commanders tent she gasped out looking at the barely conscious kazekage and the distinctly darker patch of blood stained pant on his left leg. Moving to clear the room Sakura sent a waving of healing chakra to him, gasping at how low the normally ginormous levels of chakra reserves the kazekage had were at, she whispered out, “What happened?”

Looking with glazed over eyes at her the red head coughed out. “There was a recon team and a landslide. I had to get them out safely. I knew, they had new information about the Akatsuki.”

Sakura nodded, pouring in a few drops of her own chakra to his main points to help kick start his own replenishment, before moving to heal the small gash on his thigh.

“Ok, if that is the case then how did you get this wound?” She asked looking up at him and trying to refrain from scolding him for literally trying to stop a natural disaster.

“I’d rather not say.” He murmured turning away from the head of his shinobi medic core.

“Gaara,” Sakura scolded looking at him in a comforting way that could only show how worried she was for him.

“It’s slightly embarrassing.” He blushed slightly and Sakura couldn’t help but smile, curling up in his bed as she finished her job. After he wrapped his own arms around her she whispered out.

“I thought you were nearly gone, whatever you say happened I won’t care because you’re ok.”

Pausing for a moment he simply ran his fingers through her hair, calming the kunoichi down and relaxing them both.

“I got too close to a tankuni in the forest. The creatures are rather territorial.” He mumbled out, which led Sakura herself to grin.

“Sounds a bit like a certain tankuni-like kazekage I know.” Sakura chuckled and after a moment Gaara chuckled as well.

There was a moment of silence between the two of them in the tent, a rare moment of peace for the budding couple in the throws of war before the Suna native of the two uttered out.

“I’m sorry.” Turning to sit up slightly so she could see his face, Sakura went to question what he was apologizing for before he added.

“I’m sorry to have worried you. I know you have a lot to worry about and I promise you that as far as medical situations go I will be the last person on your list of people to worry about.”

Smiling up at him Sakura grinned and went in to press her lips softly against his. Coming up for air she whispered softly, “You could never be the last person on the list of people I care about, but I am happy to know you will be taking better care of yourself on the battlefield.”


	10. The smell of roses in the wind

Gaara had just stepped out of the shower, his will to murder on a hair’s trigger after the afternoon meetings and he had all but disappeared on site when they were concluded. Council meetings for a normal person were stressful. Gaara had to add on the fact that they weren’t his council; they invited him for his ideas; and Gaara had an actual bloodlust he had to actively repress. Wiping the fog away from the mirror the 24 year old moved to check if he had grown any grey hairs. There was a patch around the crown of his head growing that he tried his best to hide; not that he would admit he had any amount of vanity in him to do so.

Staring for a moment at himself he glanced over at his shoulders, broader than he was as a child and nearly more broad than his older brother. He always had defined Traps and triceps, but carrying a 60 pound gourd since you were eleven would do that. What had changed were the chiseled abs and pronounced pecks that he had gained. Gaara was tired of being down right tragic at Taijutsu and took up Lee’s offer to teach him a thing or two. Gaara had never felt closer to death than that moment (including the time he actually died) but the results made the once scrawny teen look like a presentable young man these days. Placing a hand over that prominent scar on his chest, Gaara sent out a pulse of his own chakra and smiled as he felt the familiar resistance of the pinkette’s own chakra. It was faint now, but still there. If she truly focused she could sense him from miles away with that drop imbedded into the scar tissue. 

Smirking to himself the young kazekage moved to get dressed and step out for the evening. He had an errand to do.

Whether it was fate or bad luck when the red head stepped into the Yamanaka flower shop it was the best friend of his pink kunoichi that was at the counter. Smiling at him she called over as Gaara closed the distance, “Ooh a kazekage in the shop how important. Did Temari send you in because she wants more sunflowers in her kitchen? I swear she can sense when we get new ones in.” 

Shaking his head no but chuckling slightly the redhead leaned on the counter and added, “No but add a dozen of those to my tab. If you deliver could you send them to her tomorrow morning? If not I’ll pick them up myself in the morning.” He added knowing the site of flowers with her morning coffee always brightened the mood of his sister.

“We do deliver and I can do that. If you’re not here for Temari then who is the lucky lady, or man.” Rolling his eye lightly at the known gossip queen of Konoha he murmured out,

“It’s actually for Sakura. I had a disagreement with Sasuke at Naruto’s earlier and I want to apologize. Plus I want to thank her for being my escort this week. I’m not really the most predictable of guests. I used to annoy the crap out of my ANBU guards till they learned my patterns.”

Nodding with a smirk she actually gaping a bit at the Suna native’s attempt at humor. “Wow was that you both saying you’re a shinobi that knows how to apologize and you can be funny at the same time? I get why your fan club has chapters in every village.” She teased moving to ring him up before pausing.

“Well how about this. I could give you Sakura’s favorite flowers. Guaranteed to make her happy and put you ahead of Sasuke in the amends department with her.” He nodded about to pull out his wallet when the blond held up a finger, “But you have to answer some questions first.”

“About?” The kazekage questioned, putting his arms over his chest in his standard pose. 

“You. I’ll keep it simple. I’ll ask you 20 questions about your personal life. No names of other people need to be given. And I’ll even put the flowers on the house. This is plenty payment.”

“Why do you want to know about my personal life?”

“Because!” Ino nearly shrieked with a pout on her face. “You’re like everything at once. You’re a diplomat and really quiet but you’re really good at talking and you know rock stars. You drink and you have tattoos and you cover yourself in the latest fashions, yet you have a cacti collection and you never seem to do anything stupid like the other boys. I just have no idea who the hell Sabuku no Gaara is and honestly that is not my mo. I can not be the information queen if I couldn’t answer two sentences about you that people you have a passing acquaintanceship would know.”

Nodding slowly the redhead processed her reasons and deemed her desire to understand him more harmless enough, “1 question.”

“10”

“2”

“10” 

The redhead glared in a hint that his patience was wearing thin. He never claimed he was patient and hoped that the other knew so. The blond paused and added with a finality. “5. And I’ll put on tea.” 

“…4” 

The kunoichi nodded her acceptance and Ino went to put on a cup of tea in the back, coming back with a second chair for him. 

“Ok so while the tea brews let me think of a nice starter question.” She paused with a finger on her lip in thought.

“Oh I know, what is one thing you do by yourself that no one else knows you like to do?” Sitting down on the chair the redhead paused before uttering out. 

“I rather enjoy listening to rap music, specifically instrumental beats. It helps the paperwork go by quicker. Kiri actually has rather good rap music if you ever visit.” 

Shaking her head the Yamanaka grinned, cat-like, at her findings. “You don’t disappoint Sabuku no Gaara. Starting off strong.” 

Hearing the whistle of the tea she ran off and soon came back with a tray of tea and the light additives that went with tea. “It’s a lemon and hibiscus blend we make right here in the shop so I think you’ll enjoy it.” Putting a dollop of honey in hers she took a slow sip before piping up.

“Might as well dispel bad information before we add anymore more good. Shed some light onto the rumors that you are gay?”

Scoffing lightly, the kazekage took the tea with a sniff before taking a slow sip and thinking about how to answer it. “As to if I am opposed to the affections of a woman no I am not gay. however, and I encourage you to be quiet about this until I can silence my own council’s opinion on the matter, I am not opposed to the affections of a man. I have been denied the comforts of touch and love for most of my life. What someone identifies as should matter little to me in the larger scheme of things.” 

The blond seemed absolutely shocked, running through many scenarios through her head before whispering. “Wow, a bisexual Kazekage. Gotta be a first.”

“Not really.” The kazekage quipped sipping his tea, It really was rather good. “The third was widely rumored to be homosexual, merely taking a wife for political reasons.”

“Nice to note. Well if we’re on the subject of bedroom partners I might as well ask, What’s your number Gaara?”

Thinking lightly the red head moved to set the cup down and reply. “I honestly couldn’t tell you. Maybe half a dozen men and around double that of women from the time I was 17 until I was 21. I’ve slowed down quite recently and only had two sexual partners since the war; well three but I would really rather not revisit my slip ups on vacation.” 

Ino dropped and shattered the cup at his mention of a number closing in on 20 by 24. “Holy shit. I, I am honestly shocked. Best gossip ever. Gaara, kazekage of Suna, playboy?!” The red head sighed and moved to add, running a set of fingers through his hair.

“I was discovering the idea of relationships and affection and unfortunately that came across at the same time as most boys go into a high sexual puberty. Most of the people I was with cared little for my happiness or well-being. To them I was rich and powerful and a notch to add to their belt. Honestly, I didn’t know any better than to be grateful for someone willing to be with me.”

Cleaning up the cup and arranging it back together with sand he touched the rim of the cup; placing a bit of fire style to mold the cracks with the sand, giving it a new design.

“I know now how many people face similar problems as I did. I put in a lot of funding to help people deal with abuse, addiction, and mental health and not falling into the trap of just finding another vice. Changing bloodlust into workaholism into plain lust was not a healthy way to become an adult.”

Ino nodded slowly at the confession holding his hand before realizing what she was doing. “That is amazing. I-I don’t know many men that would admit to something like that, let alone put money into making sure it happens to less people in the future or that when it does there is someone there that wants to help, that cares.” Standing up she went to go wrap up Sakura’s flowers, a unique blend of tiger Lilly that had pink in the color pattern.  
“I added a few bits of forget-me-nots and some purple hyacinth for color and this pink rose was in full bloom so I know Sakura would just love it.”

“So you want me to tell her I’m sorry but I’m prideful. I’ll be faithful to her; I have fond memories of her and I still love her?” The kazekage asked quirking up the muscles where his eyebrow would have been.

“Didn’t expect you to know flower language so well kazekage-sama. I can say that Sakura was never this good at flower meanings but I suppose she never saw the point.”

“Suna is a village that thrives on its poison specialty. Many flowers have traits that can be poisonous. The language of flowers is something that we pick up on over time. Plus with how well our greenhouses have been doing with our chakra enhanced, water-saving plants, more and more flower shops have been popping up in Suna.”

The kunoichi hummed in response and passed the bouquet over to the red head, with a receipt for the sunflowers and their delivery time for his sister.

“Ino, you never asked your final question. Did I answer all the queries you seemed to have about me?” Smirking the blond nodded before heading back to the counter.

“You never denied that wasn’t exactly what you wanted to say to Sakura-chan. My last question was what were your feelings to her anyway. I don’t know what you two are or were or whatever but, I wish you luck.” She chuckled placing a yellow daffodil in the lapel of his jacket. 

“You’re quite the enigma Sabuku no Gaara.” She teased waving him away. Flowers, flowers were their start weren’t they?”

————

Sakura sat groaning at the kitchen table. Another day of dealing with the paperwork for installing the Children’s mental health clinic. It was bad enough in Konoha, but Suna doctors didn’t trust her, all their laws were different and if she didn’t see a color that wasn’t brown she was going to scream. Seemingly as she was just deciding to do so a gemstone that looked like a rose and a bright pink flower appeared in front of her.

“What is this?” Looking up to see that it was the kazekage who gifted her the items she picked up the bright pink flower and grinned softly. “Gaara?”

“Desert rose is good for transferring energy from negative to positive. Plus the flower is seen as a sign of prosperity.” In short, cheer up and don’t murder my medical staff. She deduced placing the flower in her hair and moving to give him a hug.

“Thank’s Gaara. You didn’t have to go out of your way to do this.”

“It’s no trouble.” The redhead uttered, stiffing up a bit in the arms of the kunoichi. “I passed the tree on a patrol around the dunes. I know that don’t grow wild in the leaf so I assumed you would enjoy them.”

She nodded looking at the stone and smiling softly at it’s petal like structure. “I do, and I appreciate it anyway.” Glancing at the time she smiled and asked, “Would you like to join me for dinner as a thank you? I could use a bit of time away from the desk and I know no Kage in their right mind doesn’t need time away from their desk.”

Chuckling softly and nodding, the redhead motioned for her to take lead, “True, but the coming back to the desk part; that’s what will drive a person to madness. I should know.”

Sakura paused and turned to look at the redhead behind her. “Was that a joke?” The redhead nodded lightly before adding. 

“Temari and Kankuro say I have a horrible sense of humor. I really should stop being funny.”

“They’re right.” Sakura added turning away from him and walking. “Your sense of humor is awful.” Glancing back at him she grinned and added. “But don’t stop telling me jokes because I like your sense of humor.”


	11. Warm Winds Feel So Familiar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt like posting a day early for this juicy chapter. Small Lemon at the bottom but I wanted a highlight piece of their past relationship. Leave me some thoughts about it and I've been loving the support this fic is getting.

Sakura was cleaning up after a nice delivery. A woman had just given birth to two healthy baby boys and Sakura couldn’t help but feel giddy. She tried to tell herself that it was because of being able to use her gift to bring new life into the world; and while that was true a part of her knew it was because the boys had bright red hair. Finishing up washing her hands the kunoichi heard a squeal and set out to see what the problem was.

“Kimiko-san, what’s going on?” She poked her head into the reception area only to notice the squeal was a rather flustered receptionist dealing with a visiting Suna shinobi.

“Kazekage-sama, what brings you into the hospital? You’re not sick are you?” Sakura teased, moving to chuckle and close the gap between them.

Adjusting to stand up fully and turn towards her, the redhead smiled softly and pulled out a beautiful bouquet of flowers. “I’m fine. I simply came to apologize and make amends properly. I figured your office could use a few fresh flowers.” 

Taking the bouquet and smelling the flowers as a distraction to her small blush; Sakura got a good look at the type of flowers in her arms. “These, these are my favorites. You got them from Ino’s shop didn’t you?” 

The young kazekage nodded and ran a set of fingers through his hair. “That I did and it cost me a pretty penny, so will you let me make it up to you with dinner tomorrow evening and we’ll call all my actions in the past?” He asked ignoring the gaping group of nurses that had come with the rumor of the kazekage in the hospital.

Blushing deeper the rosette slowly nodded yes, earning a collective squeal from her nurses before Sakura added. “But only because I know Ino put you through some serious interrogation to get that information.”

Smirking softly, Gaara took her free hand and kissed it simply. “I’ll pick you up at 7 then.” Standing up the kazekage turned to walk out of the hospital before giving a wave. “Have a productive day kunoichi. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Sakura swore he was using a tone of voice that was practically a purr; something that had her nurses practically fawning over him after he left. Guess the kazekage just received a new medical chapter of his fan club.  
Spying the Uzumaki heiress walk up and question the ruckus the brunette turned to Sakura and asked, “What is going on Sakura-chan?”

Hiding the flowers behind her back only to realize she was too late; the pinkette sighed and uttered. “Gaara came to visit me at work and asked me out to dinner tomorrow.”

“Oh,” The former Hyuga replied, a soft smile gracing her features as she asked. “That’s nice Sakura-chan. What are you going to wear?”

“What am I?” Sakura started before racking through her mental wardrobe. Paling lightly the rosette responded. “I have no earthly idea.”

The brunette in front of her chuckled and paused. “I think I have something you could wear that Gaara-san would like. Shino-kun bought it for me on one of his last missions. It’s beautiful but too small for me; I think it would fit you perfectly.” She nodded and the rosette agreed. Hinata never wore anything too revealing and she notoriously had expensive tastes. If Hinata had something Sakura would not pass up the opportunity. 

“I’ll drop it off at your house around eight tonight then. Naruto-kun wanted to go out for dinner anyway so I’ll do so then.”

Nodding lightly Sakura agreed before meekly adding. “Um if you could not tell Naruto I’m going on a date with Gaara, that would be great.” The rosette knew the Hokage to be meant well, but if the blonde got wind of two of his best friends getting together then there really would be no stopping them.

The rest other shift at the hospital was uneventful and when she was finishing up her paperwork for the evening she couldn’t help but smile at the bouquet that she had put in a vase on her desk.

===========  
Sabuko no Gaara was never a person that people could say had trouble making decisions. He chose a restaurant and booked it without question easily. He asked his brother to distract his aide and that he would be preoccupied for most of the evening with ease. He even made a dent in the discussions this morning and afternoon with the leaf high council. So, it was evident that when Sabuko no Gaara looked through the items of clothing he brought with him he was frustrated that he couldn’t find anything suitable to wear.

He halfway wanted to simply wear his shinobi uniform but if Sakura was wearing civilian clothes, as she was prone to doing on her off days; he didn’t want to look too different from her.

He didn’t want to go too formal as the restaurant he chose wasn’t. However, he was a man of high standing and couldn’t be seen walking in a different nation in jeans and a t-shirt. Groaning and filtering through the random shirts he brought to go under his robes he paused at a linen button down without a collar. The soft hunter green worked well with his coloring and when he looked at the maker of the design he smiled. Sakura had bought him this shirt for Christmas one year. 

Slipping it on the redhead couldn’t help but smirk at how much better he filled it out than when she bought it. “The power of youth isn’t complete bullshit I guess Lee. I owe you a hundred laps around the village.” He chuckled to himself, happy that no one could hear him say the word youth or complement the bushy-browed ninja.

A simple set of jeans and casual boots and he considered himself fit for her presence. Stringing his portable guard around one of his belt loops he moved to step out of the compound and disappear into the early evening air with the aid of his sand.

Sakura was twirling around in her dress that Hinata had gifted her, seeing immediately where it would be too small and actually happy for once that she was not as well endowed as the brunette. The dress had buttons all the way down the front and was a beautiful dark green floral pattern that brought out her eyes. The real perk to the item was that it was 100% of the finest silk in the land of rain. There were real perks to being part of the Aburame clan; she chuckled to herself.

Hearing the distinct three knocks on her door she grabbed her purse and opened up her door.   
“Right on time as always kazekage-sama.”

Bowing slightly the redhead grinned and held out his hand. “I don’t want us to miss our reservation kunoichi. You look lovely this evening. So lovely I’ll ignore the fact that you used my formal title; this once.” Rolling her eyes Sakura took his hand to step outside before locking her door. 

————————————————————

She was never this lazy. Sakura was normally quite the early riser. There was always something to do on the battlefield and so little time to get it all done. However, as she stared down at the man below her, resting peacefully on her bare stomach she honestly couldn’t give a damn. Feeling him stir a bit Sakura smiled and ran a set of fingers through his hair.

“Sleep well?”

Blinking slowly, the kazekage turned lord commander of the fourth shinobi army let out a lazy grin. Pulling up to kiss his pink headed kunoichi before responding, “Oh Sakura, you have no idea. If you weren’t so useful as a medic I’d make your new mission to do nothing but lie in bed and keep me company.”

Chuckling in the kiss she smiled up at him. “I’m pretty advanced, I think I can handle two missions at once.” She giggled again kissing him once more before she moved to cover herself from him. However, before she could a hand stopped her.

“Don’t.” His eyes glared and Sakura let her hand go, exposing her breasts to him again. “You are a beautiful kunoichi.” He paused to move a trail of kisses from her ear down to her collarbone. “Don’t ever hide another inch of your beauty to me.” He moved lower still, giving delicious attention to each one of her breasts. If his mouth occupied one his hand would entertain the other. “I’ll consider it insubordination of your mission.” He purred moving to place a single kiss between her chest as he moved on top of her.

With a red flush on her face, she could only trail her eyes down to him, not missing the hungry glint that his jade irises always had when they were intimate. 

“Gaara. We need to get up soon.” She moaned out, unwilling to utter such phrases and ruin the peace of their morning.

“I’m already up. But if you need a little more stimulus I would be happy to provide.” He chuckled lowly, trailing his kisses lower and dipping his head under the sheets of the bed provided to officers of high status.

“Gaara, what are you doing?” She stuttered out breathlessly. It was no question their gap in experience was wide, and yet it seemed at every turn he continued to surprise her.

“Don’t mind me kunoich.” He murmured lowly, placing a kiss to her inner thigh before spreading her legs a bit. “I’m simply having a little breakfast. My doctor told me I need to improve my diet.” He teased taking a teasing lick and Sakura gasped at the sensation.

“Oh, God.” 

“Not my name kunoichi but we’ll get there soon I promise.” He smirked before placing a hand under her rear and diving in.

Sakura was seeing stars from his menstruations. His tongue was always so talented and could always trap her into such interesting predicaments. His lips were always so soft and felt like pillows to whatever surface touched them. She was caught between gripping the sheets and entangling them in that glorious mane of blood red hair he had. Gasping out as he found a particularly sensitive section she settled for sheets. She couldn’t have him be distracted from a moment of this talented work.

She felt so utterly under his control at this moment, but to think about it. From any other angle, it would appear as if she had completely tamed the kazekage of Suna. Far be it from the truth Sakura was starting to fear that with every lap and kiss and suck he did with his mouth she was slowly and surely becoming his and his alone.

She was coming to her high soon; it never took long with Gaara and it never failed to happen with Gaara. After having more talks with Ino about her sexual escapes than she’d care to have she knew her first was more talented than most. A phrase seemingly appropriate phrase for most things about the redhead. 

When Sakura came with Gaara it was always like a sandstorm. It felt sudden and powerful and both too short and much too long at the same time. Gaara could control sandstorms like he was the originators though, and he could always help her ride out her orgasm into an oasis of pleasure and bliss and satisfaction she could scarcely find elsewhere. 

Panting deeply she smiled up at her lover who had pulled up to be close to her again. Moving to climb down and reciprocate in the ways that her blonde best friend had described she was stopped by a pair of strong arms.

“But Gaara?” She questioned looking up and him and wanting to return the bliss he had provided her so seamlessly. 

“Another time Sakura.” He looked at her, running fingers through her hair and kissing her forehead tenderly. “For now I am sated just knowing that I can bring you to paradise and back. Plus, we do need to get up soon.” He smirked and Sakura groaned before sitting up and grinning walking away from him to slip on her clothes and getting ready for the day. She could feel his eyes on her nude form as she went to grab her bindings. 

“What?” She questioned turning towards him as she finished up and went to put on the rest of her clothes.

“Nothing, I just know what I want to eat for dinner is all.”


	12. New Winds Sound Like Cries.

The fourth shinobi war a horrible, terrible thing that Sakura knew already would rock and change the lives of every single person she knew and loved forever. She herself included, and yet, she couldn’t bear to not feel elated when she woke up. She was stupid enough to let her passing fling with Gaara not only turn into a full-blown crush, the likes she hadn’t seen since she was in the academy; but she brought it into the battlefield.

Sakura could barely keep her grin off her face as she was given the title of the head of the medic core and right hand to Gaara as his advisor on their man-powered resources as well as a personal medic to the lead commander. She kept herself entirely professional for a grand total of six weeks. Six weeks she would report to Gaara on the health of his soldiers, his own health, and her predictions on the types of fighting most common in certain areas. However, Gaara was said to be a great strategist and cornered her in a moment of weakness.

Seeing him approach her she stood up and bowed, a cursory glance given to her in place of the sigh he normally did at her unnecessary formality. “Kazekage-sama, what is it that I can do to be of service?” She smiled and played her first move of defense.

“I need your advice on a decision I need to make for a scouting trip. Would you join me in my quarters? The documents are all there.” He responded, taking their game to his home turf. She opened up a weakness and she couldn’t give herself a good reason to reject his request.

Walking swiftly behind the redhead she paused to think of the last time they had been alone together, and how just before the war the sand siblings had stopped to inform Naruto about the five Kage summit. She went to assess his injuries, not believing that he was both perfectly fine nor did he get checked up. Their argument turned heated and the heat transferred into a feverish make-out session that she didn’t realize left them both nearly nude till they both felt the approaching chakra signature of their blonde friend. They hadn’t been able to personally speak since and Sakura really would rather keep it that way.

Not realizing she had arrived till she saw the young Kage pour two cups of tea and set one aside for her as he laid out battle maps she shook her head to come out of her revelry. 

“What did you need my advice on.”

“I have only enough spare healers for one group and two groups need to go out for specific missions. Both are scouting requests with different former Akatsuki sightings, and while one is in a more uncharted territory known traditionally as the more dangerous region there are much fewer Zetsu sightings than the team headed east.” 

Looking at the maps before recognizing the areas and flipping through the dossier of ninja teams and the spare healer that would go with one of them she bit her lip in concentration. She felt honored he would consider her advice for something like this and tied her hair up to better concentrate.

“Can you shuffle the teams up any?” She asked wondering if they were put together for any particular reason.

“Partly.” He grunted, holding out their photos and separating them out. “These two must remain separate as they are captains. These three are long range, these two are genjutsu specialists and these two were on a shinobi team together already so their work ethic is cleaner when together. I believe you are familiar with the healer more than I?” He questioned and Sakura nearly missed how he stiffened when she leaned over him to look at the images. 

“Yes she, she’s fire type leaning so I’d rather her go with the Zetsu team.” Looking at the rest she arranged a bit and concluded. “Put the twins in the dark swamp and arrange the rest how you see fit. I’ve been in that area before and great teamwork is vital.” She finished and looked up at Gaara who seemed to not be paying attention to her. “What’s wrong? Did I place someone incorrectly?” Biting her lip again the Kage gripped her chin and with a press of his thumb she released it. 

“You did perfectly, but if you bite that lip one more time I will take it from you.” 

Gasping softly, she could barely keep focus as she tried to question his comment. “Kazekage-sama?”

“Gaara, when you address me use my name.” He hissed pulling her in close, stopping just a moment before reaching her lips. “I won’t have you moan out any other name but mine.” And with that, she was lost in his lips and the fiery touch of his hands sent shivers down her spine.

“Why?” She trembled, looking up at him with glazed over eyes.

“Because you’ve been on my mind since the summit and I will make sure we finish what we started there.” She gasped and he was on her again. His lips were on hers, her neck, her jaw. Each kiss and suck and bite slowly making her feel like she was losing her mind. She didn’t realize she had hit his bed till she was toppling onto it.

“Gaara we are at war.” She tried to rationalize; knowing full well how many nights she had dreamt up scenarios so similar to the one she was currently in.

“Which is why I can’t allow you to torment me so fully any longer kunoichi.” He purred, moving to undo her vest as his legs straddled hers.

“Gaara, I’ve never..” She started, unsure of how to express the fact that she was a virgin and knowing fully by the way he touched her that he was not.

“I will be gentle. Let me ignite a fire in you that you will love as gratitude for you quenching my long had thirst.” He whispered trailing deep set kisses down her chest that left her feeling feverish. If only he knew what fires he caused already in her.

“The others.” She whispered, knowing the terror of dealing with her friends, his family finding out about their tawdry affair when they were meant to be rescuing someone she claimed to love. A fact she had yet to understand in her own mind, less be able to explain to their shared inner circle.

“Need not to know what occurs behind closed doors. The only words that will stop me Sakura are yours. Tell me you are not ready and I will wait until you are. Tell me you do not want me and you will never hear another word of this I promise.” He lifted up his head to gaze jade onto emerald. “But tell me you desire, tell me you want me and I swear to you I will show you a pleasure you could only ever dream of with a lesser man. I will bring the stars to you, take you to drown in an ocean of ecstasy, and always leave you begging for more.” A simple kiss to her inner thigh was had as he whispered out. 

“You need only give me permission.”

The kunoichi nodded and sealed her fate. Never knowing how well Gaara would keep his promise. 

______________________________________________________________________________

“Sakura, Sakura, Sakura.” She heard from her red-headed date this evening, a blush staining her cheeks as she was pulled from her memory of the kakekage deflowering her some 4 years ago.

“Hmm? I’m sorry my mind is elsewhere.” She murmured biting her lip in embarrassment. 

“It’s fine, I simply was asking if we could make a pit stop to my sisters. She asked to see me and I’ve not had time with meetings. We could spare a bit before our reservation if you don’t mind.”

“Oh, oh. I’m so sorry I did hear any of that earlier.”

“Stars in your eyes kunoichi? It’s fine, well shall we make a quick detour to the Nara estate? I need only your permission.” He teased and oh if he only knew how much that phrase made her weak at the knees.

Nodding shortly the shinobi smiled softly at her before heading towards his sister’s home. Glancing properly at him she could only see how much he had grown to a powerful young man. He’d hit a late growth spurt during the war that suited his lanky body. Recently, however, he had added bulk to his frame and filled out the curves of his already defined muscles. Glancing at a reflection of the two of them she nearly gasped at how well they seemed to fit now. Like pieces that only needed time to grow, to adjust into one another but always belonged just the same. If only it was as simple for them to actually be together than to simply look good together.

Stopping in at the Nara compound It was Shikamaru that answered, a small smile on his face. “Hey, it’s the brother of the year. Man, I don’t know what made you send the flowers but they couldn’t have come at a better time.” 

Turning the corner the sight of a bawling Temari shocked both Sakura and Gaara still. 

“Temari, are you ok?” The kunoichi started and looking up at the two of them she quickly stood and rushed to trap her younger brother in a crushing hug. 

“How did you know? Oh Gaara, how did you know?” She bawled and it shook the kazekage to his core to see his sister so hysterical. Temari was a lot of things but she never cried, something had to have devastated her for this to be the outcome.

“Shika-kun?” Sakura attempted to get her friend to explain, though he shook his head. The Nara clan leader, on the other hand, seemed oddly chipper and that only seemed to confuse Sakura more.

Gaara eventually placed soothing hands on his sister and attempted to get her to calm down. “Temari, what did I know? What happened?”

Sniffling lightly she pulled away and tried to utter out. “I, well you’re.” Sighing she turned to have a small smile. “Your council is going to be pissed.” 

Stiffing Gaara looked at his sister and asked, “Why?” What on earth could be so bad that it would invoke the wrath of his council?

“Because, as of yesterday, there is now an heir to the Kazekage title; and they’re also the heir to the Nara clan.” That broke Gaara. It took a few moments for his mind to reset and then he wrapped her up in a hug Sakura was sure surprised everyone in the room. “You’re pregnant. Fuck my council you’re pregnant. Congratulations Temari. Whatever you need, anything at all you need only ask.” Setting her down he grinned in a way that Sakura was so surprised with. 

He seemed so happy for his sister, so thrilled that she was adding to her family. That seemingly shocked Temari to hear as well as she stuttered out, “Ga-Gaara I’m so glad you’re happy. We just found out last night and when you sent the flowers this morning it was like you knew.” She grinned and turned towards Sakura. “Please, please take over the care of this pregnancy. Gaara and Kankuro are huge worrywarts and I’m pretty sure they wouldn’t allow many other people to touch their new niece or nephew.” 

Chuckling Gaara nodded. “My sister is right. You’ve held the lives of the Suna royal family in your hands more often than most. It would be only fitting you help bring in the next generation of heirs into the world of the living.” 

Nodding she smiled happily to ease some worry off of the new parents. “Of course. Come by the hospital tomorrow and I’ll take over your charts and see how far along you are. Shikamaru I’d like you to come as well so we can get an updated chakra scan on file for both parents.” 

The group chatted happily and left shortly after with the promise of telling Kankuro as soon as either one of them saw him. Walking arm in arm Sakura paused and spoke her thoughts out loud. “I think you made your sister’s day. I don’t think any of us expected you to react so, enthusiastically about her adding to her family. You certainly weren’t this excited about her marriage.”

Pausing, the redhead turned to look at the rosette before speaking, trying to think about his response first. “My childhood was not one of happiness as I’m sure you may have learned. My father was not the most attentive and I was not the only Sabuko child he neglected. After my father passed Temari took on the title of house head and was the closest thing to a mother I will ever know. In her own way, Temari sacrificed more than I ever did. She, like me never got a real childhood, but she skipped straight into motherhood as she dealt with my transition of learning how to be, well human again.”

He paused looking up at the night sky. “My older brother and sister became my rocks, and when I expressed the desire to take up the seat of kazekage, when truthfully Temari was the natural heir and natural choice, they did not question it. They supported me. They did not coddle me. Temari helped me be better, she was always a trusted advisor and when she left my side…”

“While I was unhappy to lose a trusted seat on the council I knew it was the least bit of happiness I could return to her for immediately being the mother I needed when Naruto showed me the path of light.”

Turning towards Sakura he stopped at looked at her. “I know she’ll be a great mother and I’m happy to know that child was made with love and will have a family that will support it, friends, to count on, and if Naruto gets his act together any time soon and becomes hokage, a leader that will protect it.” Holding her hands Sakura for the first time saw fear and weakness in him as he shuttered out. 

“Protect her, and protect the baby with everything you can. Do not let my family suffer another loss. Do not let this child grow up without a mother, I beg you. I will give the child everything it would ever desire. There is no expense I would not pay to ensure the health and happiness of my sister and her baby but I can’t be in Konoha to protect them all the time.” Gaara paused before adding and Sakura gasped seeing the terror in his eyes.

“Protect them for me Sakura I beg you.” 

“Of course Gaara. I’ll do everything in my power to make sure she has a stress-free pregnancy and a happy baby when she is at term.”

Turning and pulling her into a deep kiss Sakura couldn’t help but feel a sense of sorrow at hearing how viscously Gaara would protect his family. If he knew what she did back then she knows now that he would never forgive her. The least she could do would be to make it right with Temari and Shikamaru’s child.

When they pulled away from their kiss they heard a distinct whistle and turned to see who had caught them.

“Sakura and Gaara kissing in the middle of the street. Well, wonders never cease don’t they?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who do you think caught them? Who do you want to catch them?

**Author's Note:**

> Kay, It'll be an update of roughly every week to every week and a half. I'll also update links to my Tumblr if anyone is on that. drharunosakura is the url for anyone who is curious. Most of the plot is pretty open-ended so give me ideas of what you think will /want to happen. 
> 
> Until the next one!


End file.
